


拔杯ABO狗血短篇集

by micchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 18





	1. 真正的王后

贝蒂利亚怒火冲冲走上高堡，城堡顶端的雄鹿旗迎风招展，那下面挂着一颗头颅，新鲜被砍下的，血还没有完全风干，脑浆滴滴答答地贴着杆子流下，将头颅上的淡褐色头发弄得一团混乱。贝蒂利亚朝那颗头看了片刻，怒意诡异地平息了下来，她拉紧了身上的羔羊皮袄，脸上的气色又变得从容起来，抬起一只手，雪白纤细的手指梳理起自己被风吹乱的金发。人已经死了，发怒毫无意义，她知道接下来等着自己的是什么，她下了塔楼，进入城堡，城堡里比外头暖和得多，她苍白的脸颊染上一丝红晕，脱掉了皮袄，露出其下的一身丝质酒红色长裙，恰到好处地包裹着她曲线优雅的身体。她把皮袄递给一名随从，昂首走进城堡主人的书房，在那里，汉尼拔 莱克特八世安闲地坐在一架巨大的管弦琴边弹奏着，调子很悠扬，他不时停顿下来，用羽毛笔在一张羊皮纸上涂抹，他看起来正在作曲。

贝蒂利亚胸怀恶意地想，毕竟杀掉自己第四任妻子后，再没有比作曲更合适的消遣了。

汉尼拔八世远远便闻到贝蒂利亚身上的气味，除了她常用的羊脂香水，还有她盛怒未消的味道，他的嗅觉异常灵敏，即使在阿尔法之间也是出类拔萃的。他停下弹奏的手，转头对自己最为能干的封臣微笑：“杜穆里埃女大公，欢迎你来到我的宫廷里。”

“没人会把自己家的欧米茄送来了，若您想独身终老，我想您的目的已经达到了。”贝蒂利亚回答，双手紧紧握在身前，似乎想要竭力支撑住自己，她碧蓝色的眼睛里隐藏着深深的恐惧，作为莱克特家族的封臣，她当然通晓他们的习性，也知道那些被杀死的妻子都去了哪里。若她猜得不错，今晚汉尼拔就会愉悦地亲自烹饪一道新鲜肝脏了。不过更让她觉得周身发冷的是，即使择偶标准如此严苛， 仍有家族会送欧米茄来，她知道她还能再找到人选的，汉尼拔八世的祖父六世在挑选到合适的伴侣之前，曾经杀死了十二位待选人，相较之下，她还觉得八世有些过于仁慈了呢。汉尼拔八世饶有兴味地站起来，双手背在身后，他是一位非常注重修饰的君主，贝蒂利亚从未见过他衣衫不整的模样，此刻他穿的是一套深色的丝袍，领口和袖口露出白色内衫，一尘不染，每一丝褶皱都恰到好处。他已经年过四十，梳理得十分整齐得发丝间透出丝丝耀眼的白金色，肩膀依旧宽阔，脊背挺直，四肢修长有力，光看外表，他无疑是一位风度翩翩的君主。

如果忽略掉王座下的累累尸骨的话。

保留先祖狩猎习性的领地已经不多了，不过莱克特家仍然忠实地维持一切传统，坚定地认为只有最强韧的欧米茄才能生下强壮的后代，延续家族的阿尔法血缘。没法通过狩猎考验的欧米茄不但无法坐上王后的宝座，更往往沦落为国王的盘中餐。即使如此，由于莱克特家的财富与权势，仍有许多只想要拿上一笔慷慨彩礼的家族乐于奉上自己家中“多余”的欧米茄，至于他们是否能够通过莱克特家族严苛的考验则并不重要。这第四位欧米茄甚至没能进入八世的卧室，她被狩猎的"故事"吓到，高烧了五日，胡言乱语，就算没有被斩首，也是活不下去的了。

贝蒂利亚看了一眼自己效忠的主君，他是微笑着的，但双眼冰冷，她觉得他看起来似乎十分放松，但随时都能用那双大手将自己撕碎。她知道自己不能在汉尼拔面前露出一丝胆怯，在莱克特家的领地上，吃人，或者被吃，别无其它选择。她尽量挺直身体，装作深思熟虑，最后说：“也许还有一位合适的欧米茄，就血统和名誉来说大概不是最佳人选，但是目前唯一的选择。”

汉尼拔偏头看着她，想了想，很快做出了决断，“对于我来说，血统和名声都不很重要，能通过狩猎的考验才是唯一的基准，不过他至少是来自某个家族吧。”

“‘疯狼’威廉，他是克劳福德家的养子。”贝蒂利亚指了指汉尼拔身后那张巨大的书桌，“我想他的画像还在这里某个地方。”

“是的，我记得。”汉尼拔向来过目不忘，他走到自己的书桌后，很轻易便从一堆羊皮纸文书中找到了一张画像，记忆特别深刻是因为它符合自己的审美，他甚至推测画师说不定过于理想化了那男孩儿的容貌——这样漂亮的欧米茄，即使不是出身显贵，也不会得到“疯狼"这样羞辱的称号。画像有些年头，颜料已经变色，不过还是能看清画中人的模样。这是个男孩儿，脸庞很柔软，不超过十六岁，脸颊并不对称，但意外显得很是可爱，眼睛大约是蓝色的。汉尼拔觉得这有些可惜，他对美丽的事物总是不能幸免的，但他不介意吃掉这漂亮孩子的脑子，加上一点儿香料和菌类，配上白葡萄酒应该十分美味：“那就让他来吧，”他露出了一个微笑，正如野兽扑向猎物前会露出牙齿一般，“如果克劳福德这样迫不及待要送一个人过来，那就让他满意。如果‘疯狼’没法通过考验，我会把他做成腊肠送还给克劳福德，他一定会喜欢那滋味的，”他说这话时语气几乎是温柔的，几乎。

事实证明，那副画像的画师非但没有过分夸大，甚至可说是含蓄有加了。数年过去，柔软的男孩儿已经长大成人，有着一双比汉尼拔想象中更蓝的眼睛。他站在祭台上，看着这位有着“疯狼”称号的欧米茄迈着不稳的步子向他走来，欧米茄似乎竭力想要掩饰自己，又或许是长途跋涉之故，他的头发凌乱不堪，周身都是汗水和尘土的气味，在汉尼拔面前显得全无仪态可言，失礼到近乎冒犯，他裹着一件很长的黑色羊毛罩袍，浑身上下都盖得结结实实的，只露出了一张脸，且那张脸上还续着细密的胡茬。汉尼拔从未见过欧米茄们留胡子，他们天生不具备旺盛的体毛，又总是恨不能将周身上下刮得干干净净、涂满香油，汉尼拔似乎理解为何眼前这位相貌优越却装扮得极不得体的欧米茄会赢得“疯狼"这样一个称号，尽管他看起来更像是一条丧家犬，狼狈不堪。汉尼拔不悦地盯着他，欧米茄不与他对视，而是低头看着脚下的地板，他看起来似乎压根不知道自己身在何处。

他活不过狩猎的，汉尼拔想，并思考起了他所熟悉的几种腊肠的配方，欧米茄胡须掩映下的脸颊还算柔嫩，他想可以把他的颊肉风干，做成腌肉，加上枫糖，用樱桃木熏制，一定别有风味。他向欧米茄伸出了手，无论来人多么不够得体，欢迎的仪式还是要继续的，欧米茄已经走到他身边了，他个子倒不矮，筋骨强健，不是习惯待在深闺中的模样，这一点倒是合汉尼拔的意——他觉得这欧米茄的肉质一定格外可口。

此后整整三天，汉尼拔没有再见过他的新娘，也没有过问过欧米茄的起居，他相信城堡中的仆人会照顾好他，为“狩猎”做好准备。他不清楚这位欧米茄是否清楚狩猎的规矩，不过从他来时那惶然无措的模样来看，不到狩猎结束他就会成为一摊新鲜的肉了。第四日傍晚，汉尼拔认为自己应当尽地主之谊，况且要按照他的食谱腌制上一位新娘、去除她肉中临死时散发出的酸味也需要一些时间。他派人邀请欧米茄共进晚餐，并暗自希望他能体面地出席，为此他特意请阿拉娜女爵去接他，她是汉尼拔麾下最为友善的一位封臣，有着阿尔法中相当少见的温柔，当然了，这是在没人威胁她的妻子和儿子的前提下。这几日她曾多次提起那畏缩的欧米茄，脸上带着一种母亲独有的关爱与同情，她似乎被这孩子迷住了，汉尼拔想让她来迎接欧米茄算是很合适的。她欣然而去，在晚餐钟敲响前就回来了，手上挽着汉尼拔的新娘，她很懂得汉尼拔的规矩，绝不会在晚餐时迟到的。

这一次，汉尼拔站在餐桌边打量着年轻的欧米茄，并满意地发现他的模样确实有了可喜的改观。首先，城堡里的佣人一定很用心地整理过他的仪表，他们给他剪了头发，用了一点油让那头狂野的卷儿变得服帖，并刮干净了他的脸颊，这让他看上去比实际年龄还要柔嫩。他也换了衣服，此时身上穿着的是一套鸽子灰色的羊毛长袍，领口镶嵌一圈柔软的兔毛，袖口用金线绣着莱克特的家徽，一匹雄鹿，此外没有佩戴首饰。他走近些后，汉尼拔闻到了他的气味，显然他用了汉尼拔提供的油膏，此时闻起来是杏仁味的，洗浴用品的香气之下，他闻起来不再像狗群，而是某种温暖湿润的东西，汉尼拔还不太能够确定，但这气味并不让他讨厌。他十分礼貌地拉开椅子，请欧米茄入座，这一回欧米茄终于抬起头来，眼睛在烛光映照下显得很深沉，他很快低下头，不与汉尼拔对视，但汉尼拔本能地察觉到欧米茄拒绝与自己对视并非像前几位死去的妻子那样出自恐惧，他惊讶地发现他无法一眼看透这年轻的欧米茄，而这在他的统治中几乎是绝无仅有的，他几乎立刻就产生了强烈的兴趣，第一次他看着年轻的欧米茄，没有将他与食谱联系在一起。

“威廉，”他记得这是他的名字，“请坐下。”

欧米茄顺从地坐下，但汉尼拔觉得他并非真正出于天性中本该有的温顺。他仔细地打量着这位在他看来暂时不具备任何潜力的新娘：“我希望你在莱克特城堡中居住得还算舒适？”

欧米茄低声回答，“请叫我威尔，大人。”

汉尼拔没有纠正欧米茄在称呼上的疏失，“好吧，威尔。你并没有回答我的问题。”

威尔咬了咬嘴唇，自从来到莱克特城堡以来，他意外地休息得很好。莱克特的领地虽然靠近极北，但城堡建在温泉之上，地热充足，他所居住的房间也远比过去南方湿冷的小宅邸要舒适温暖。一日三餐和点心丰足到几乎浪费的地步，若不考虑他来此的真正目的，威尔会觉得这生活实在是过于奢侈了。

他是来送死的，或者说，送他来的人并不指望他能活下去。

克劳福德大人没有子女，不过威尔怀疑就算他有子女也不会甘心送到莱克特手上。为莱克特家提供一位新娘是其麾下所有领主的义务，克劳福德没有亲生子嗣，他没有送来家族中其他的成员，相反，他收养了一位破落骑士的独生子，将他送到了莱克特城堡。就整个程序而言，这件事情非常合理，照拂手下的孤儿、确保他衣食无忧是领主的职责，况且威尔的父亲在世时曾忠心耿耿地为他服务。威尔出身不高，他的父亲勉强有骑士的封号，家里本来就很贫困，父亲去世后就更为窘迫。克劳福德收养他时他只有十二岁，习惯了像个贫穷的孩子一样在原野里奔跑，到溪水中捕鱼，并不适应身为克劳福德养子的生活，而克劳福德也没有强求过他。威尔仍旧拥有自由，但克劳福德家族中其他的孩子却很看不惯这个野人一般的欧米茄，幸好他是欧米茄，没有继承权，稍有头脑的人都知道克劳福德收养他说不定只是为了将来应付对莱克特家族的义务，毕竟先见之明对于一位领主来说也是很重要的。他们看不起威尔，觉得这个整日躲在溪边和城堡中的野狗玩耍的孩子是个彻头彻尾的怪人，加上威尔搬入克劳福德城堡后就饱受梦魇之苦，经常在夜晚尖叫着醒来，疯狼的名号就这样传开了。

孩童的天性是残酷无情的，然而等到疯狼长到十六岁，其他刻薄的孩童也渐渐成人，他们忽然意识到这位身份尴尬、向来被鄙视嘲笑的欧米茄其实有着与出身不符的容貌。毫无疑问威尔的相貌即使在欧米茄间也称得上出类拔萃，可惜当他不在野外流浪时，往往更情愿花上大把时间，藏在克劳福德领主图书馆的深处。欧米茄没有读书的权利，但学士为那些顽劣的阿尔法讲解书本时他经常躲起来偷听，他瘦小、不引人注目，总是穿着仆役的衣服，没有人注意他。有过情热之后欧米茄的身材拔高了一些，常年在野外生活给了他柔韧的肌肉，他的双手粗糙，带着伤疤，比起绣花更擅长用一把锋锐的小刀干净利落地剖开鱼腹，但他的脸颊还是符合一位上流欧米茄的标准的，即使他对雕琢自己的外表完全不感兴趣。不幸的是情热过后，克劳福德城堡中的医师宣布他是一个身体健康、适于生育的欧米茄，于是毫无悬念地，他来到了莱克特的城堡。入城前他看到那颗挂在城墙上的头颅，也知道那就是自己的前任，莱克特家的狩猎传统是公开的，谁都知道熬不过的欧米茄会发生什么，要让威尔来说，他觉得这还算是仁慈的——这个欧米茄是被斩首的，不是被活生生撕扯致死，死亡干净利落，痛苦减低到最低限度，至于死去之后莱克特领主如何处理尸体，谁还会在乎呢。他非常安然地住了三天，其间除了询问图书馆的方向之外没有说话任何话，在仆人告诉他图书馆在汉尼拔的书房，需要获准许可才能进入后，他便很沉默地待在自己的房间里，直到被邀请赴宴。

来迎接他的阿尔法是一位女爵，她容貌和善，对威尔也很亲切，威尔注意到她走路时有些跛脚，也许是骨盆曾经受伤所致，但他没有询问。女爵待他很敬重，威尔也无意冒犯。刚下马车那一天坦白说他没怎么花时间打量自己未来的阿尔法——如果他能从狩猎中幸存，他们会结合，而威尔一辈子将会被捆绑在这个阿尔法身边。他只记得汉尼拔八世年龄偏长，身材适中，并不像他想象中的那样高大健壮，除此之外他的气味也不令人厌烦，绵密雅致，没有半点儿粗野的气息。阿尔法女爵非常周到地告诉威尔，汉尼拔，阿尔法的名字，是一位非常注重礼节的君主，冒犯他的人都会得到惩罚，无一例外。这是非常善意的警告，威尔点头以示了解。他在餐桌边属于自己的位置坐下来，没有开口，直到阿尔法向他提问。这一整个傍晚他任仆从折腾他，从头到脚，将他打扮成一个自己认不出的形象，他想念过去在南方的领地上赤着脚、穿着粗麻衬衣在溪水中奔跑的样子，在莱克特的领地上是不太可能了，这里的天气太过寒冷，即使是夏天溪水里恐怕也会结冰的。

他觉得汉尼拔莱克特八世栗色的双眼中也结着一层冰，这时候他意识到阿尔法还在等待那个问题的答案，而他已经沉闷了太久，他有些狼狈地回答：“一切都好，大人。”他仿佛听到护送自己前来的那位女爵轻轻咳嗽了一声，他没有抬头看她的脸色， 他很肯定自己搞砸了什么，不过他也不是很在乎。

汉尼拔没有再提问，他只是安静地看着餐桌另一端坐着的欧米茄，忽然有点儿后悔座位的安排，他应该让他坐在自己的右手边，这样他就可以仔细地欣赏他的外表。汉尼拔对美丽的东西有种天生的热爱，欧米茄秀色可餐，他觉得如果他在狩猎中死去未免太过可惜，但仔细打量， 欧米茄个子很高，肩膀也很宽，手臂相当结实，应该是习惯做粗活的，手指上有茧子，大腿结实，骨盆如何尚未看到，但从他周身的骨骼分布来看，应该十分适合生育。他想这个欧米茄应该不像克劳福德宣称的那样出身尊贵，但坦白说汉尼拔不十分在乎。莱克特家族遵循古礼，坚定地认为只有最为强壮的欧米茄才能诞育下强壮的阿尔法，这桩信条亘古不变，吃人或被吃，没有其他的生存之道。至少这位名叫威廉，绰号疯狼的欧米茄在外表上颇占优势，汉尼拔认为他说不定有可能熬得过狩猎，而这想法让汉尼拔心情愉悦。阿拉娜和贝蒂利亚在他身侧，她们不入席，也不插话，两人彼此相对，似乎要从对方的目光中读取一些什么。在这场宴席中，真正吃着饭并对食物感兴趣的似乎的只有威尔一个人。第一道菜是牡蛎汤，威尔并不知道，但他闻到了海鲜的腥味，试着尝了一口，微微皱起眉毛：“汤不大好喝。”他小声说，随即意识到如此评论汉尼拔八世为他准备的第一道餐点未免过于粗鲁，他想起了护送自己前来的女爵的警告，有点儿不安地抬头看了餐桌对面的阿尔法一眼，但随即又想起反正也没人指望自己能熬过狩猎，于是又闷头喝了一口汤。

汤的味道确实不佳，这种牡蛎不适宜做汤，且加了过多的百里香，汉尼拔喝着一杯红酒，饶有兴致地看着他年轻的新娘挑剔汤的味道，并认为他比自己想象的更为敏锐。牡蛎与百里香确实不搭配，但会让威廉的身体，尤其是大脑，尝起来别有风味，他希望“狩猎”的过程不要伤害到欧米茄的脑袋，死去不可怕，浪费才是最大的灾难。第二道菜上来前没有人说话，阿拉娜沉默地将餐点端到汉尼拔面前，一位佣人收走了威尔的汤碗，替他端上一份切割得非常精细的肉，是烧制的，表面覆盖一层焦色，香气扑鼻，搭配了非常新鲜的松露和芦笋，并装饰了无花果，一份干的，一份新鲜的，看起来倒是比牡蛎汤可口得多。威尔小心地切了一小块肉，他吃不出这肉的味道，但肯定不是猪肉或者牛肉，他谨慎地咀嚼着，抬头看汉尼拔，汉尼拔吃着自己盘中的餐点，半抬头看着威尔，问了今晚的第二个问题：“你喜欢这道菜吗？”

他的声音中有一丝期许，也有一丝冷意，威尔抬头与他对视，忽然之间那双栗色眼睛中传来某种他不该看穿的情绪，他颤抖了一下，想起了在进入城堡前看到的那颗高高挂在城墙上的头颅，想起了莱克特家族的传统，想起了他来这里的目的，他低头看盘中的肉，这不是猪，牛，鹿，野猪，鱼或任何禽鸟，这是莱克特的上一位新娘，风干腌制过，用某种香木精心熏制。他竭力自制，想起那些关于莱克特家族的传说，他的目光扫过莱克特背后的两位女爵，她们面无表情，对这类菜单大约早已司空见惯，威尔知道自己别无选择，在莱克特的领地上只要两条路，吃人，或者被吃。汉尼拔盯着威尔的脸色变得苍白，他想他大概会像之前的几位新娘一样冲出餐桌、然后自己就会听到令人不悦的干呕声，但威廉只是非常谨慎地看着盘中切了一半的肉块，然后举起刀叉再次小心切割下一点儿，用与出身不符合的优雅将其送入口中，他咀嚼着，吞下肉块，抬头对汉尼拔露出一个浅浅的微笑算作回答。汉尼拔也笑了，这一次，他真心希望这位“疯狼”能够熬过狩猎，不然的话他会想念他的蓝眼睛的：“如果你有什么需求，请尽管开口。”他问，吃着自己盘中的食物。威尔将最后一块烧肉送入口中，仆人端来一份冷盘，这次是烘烤得十分精致的鸭胸，上面涂抹了麦芽糖，是欧米茄普遍喜欢的甜口食物。威尔用叉子轻轻碰触那层黏腻的表皮：“如果可以的话，请允许我使用您的图书室。”

汉尼拔对此要求显得有些意外，他正用餐巾擦拭着嘴角，佣人将他面前的空盘端走，给他端来的不是过甜的鸭子，而是鹅肝，他盯着威尔，栗色眼中闪过一丝难以名状的笑意：“我不在时你可以随意使用。”

威尔抬起头，对他露出一个勉强的笑意：“多谢您的慷慨。”他说，没有吃那份鸭肉。

第五轮的“狩猎”选在新月夜晚，在此之前已经有人充分向威尔解释过他该做些什么，威尔听得不是特别专注，不管那些人的嘴唇如何翻动，在他看来，狩猎的结果非常简单，要么死去，要么活下来。威尔对活下来不是很有兴趣，但他也不想坐以待毙。汉尼拔派来的佣人给他送上狩猎的服装，一件白色的长袍，是羔羊绒的，颜色非常不实际，在树林里奔跑会被刮坏，而且会第一时间泄露他的踪迹，莱克特还不如索性把他绑在一个大靶子上呢。威尔谨慎地翻了翻这件长袍，意识到这件衣服并非全无可取之处，首先它很暖和，其次内里是灰色的，可以翻过来穿。因此威尔顺从地换上长袍，当佣人替他戴上红白花冠、系上一条深色的羊毛斗篷时他觉得很是宽慰，至少他不会在新月夜冻死在树林里了。他坚持要穿自己的皮靴，此外偷偷藏了一把匕首，那之后佣人带他去见莱克特，阿尔法已经整装待发，一身猎装，没有佩戴武器，看到威尔的瞬间他的眼中闪烁着一丝光彩，并且非常和善地说，“祝你今晚好运，威尔。”威尔不知为何认为阿尔法这句话有八分是真心的。

威尔点点头，在离开之前他回头看向莱克特，对方也在看着他，双手负在身后，十分自得。威尔停下脚步，轻声说：“早上见。”他说完，转头离去，一片花瓣从头顶的花环上掉落，飘到了阿尔法脚边。

狩猎的规则相当简单，欧米茄进入莱克特家族城堡后方十英里外的黑林，十二位骑士护送威尔进入森林，将他留在乌鸦岩，他必须待在这里，从月亮升起到月亮落下，经受黑森林的考验。人们说到考验时语焉不详，但威尔已经从史书中学到，这所谓的考验就是他会被三名阿尔法猎捕，而与此同时他要想办法找到同样潜伏在林中的汉尼拔。如果他能在天亮前逃脱，不被那三名阿尔法（通常是莱克特领地中最为穷凶极恶的死囚）捉住，那么他就能够通过考验，成为莱克特的新娘。

威尔对成为莱克特的新娘兴趣不大，不过他也没想要死在这片黑漆漆的森林里，更何况在三位狂暴的阿尔法面前，死亡恐怕是慈悲，还有更可怕的情形会发生。走进黑森林没多远，他就找到了乌鸦岩，据说莱克特家的祖先，第一位汉尼拔曾经在此斩下敌人的首级，夺取了大片领土，这里对于莱克特家族来说是一块圣地。威尔坐在岩石顶端，看着月亮渐渐升起，嗅着空气中的气味，知道自己的时间不多了，必须马上藏起来。他暂时没有闻到阿尔法的气味，但他知道他们就在这里，很快就要出击、将他的脖子扭断，坐以待毙不是威尔的风格，他更喜欢当个渔夫，抛出诱饵等鱼上钩，要是能活过今晚，他还挺想送一封信给克劳福德领主，让那位毫不犹豫将自己送来等死的领主从此坐立不安、再也得不到半分宁静。

事不宜迟，威尔非常清楚自己面临的危险，也知道自己很可能无法从狩猎中幸存。他唯一的优势在于人们常因他的身份，性别，以及外表而看轻他。一个没有高贵出身的欧米茄，即使有着不错的外表，仍是“可以牺牲”的，威尔并不想死在莱克特的领地上，他思考了一些对策，意识到自己缺乏必要的武力，也没有可能在短期内掌握反抗杀戮的技巧，他唯一能够仰仗的就只有自己的头脑和他隐秘的天赋，因此威尔很快便向莱克特提出了一个要求，他想要使用图书馆，对于这个要求莱克特感到很惊讶，他之前的新娘们所要的都是丰厚的聘礼，这个条件更为合理，毕竟来莱克特的欧米茄们十之八九都无法幸存，为自己的家族要求最后一笔财富是他们在此唯一的价值及原因。显然威尔并不在意克劳福德，对于这一点汉尼拔感到莫名愉悦，并十分慷慨地同意了欧米茄的请求，只要求他不得干扰自己的公务。威尔并不想见到莱克特，因此他一直在傍晚时前来书房，确保阿尔法早已离去。在这里他非常用心地寻找他所需要的线索，历史，文件，各种与狩猎有关的记录，他用自己所能找到的武装自己的头脑，并期望这些足够让他熬过狩猎。

在进入森林前，他被允许选择武器，威尔认为这实在毫无必要，他虽然身体强壮，敏捷迅速，但不具备真正纯血阿尔法那样的体力，他不擅长使用那些笨重的兵刃，他更习惯使用自己的东西。他思考了片刻，还是选择了弓箭，又挑了一把比自己身上藏的匕首更为锋利的短刀，还拿了一捆麻绳。进入丛林时他很镇定，心跳也没加快多少，他深深地呼吸着带着泥土芬芳的气味，他闻不到阿尔法，他们要么是藏得极好，要么就是还没被释放、进入丛林狩猎。现在还有一点儿准备的时间，威尔必须尽快行动。他先将身上的白色羊毛长袍脱下，翻过来穿上，灰色在新月下还是有些显眼，但总比白色那面好一些，然后他裹紧了外袍，将羊毛长袍下摆割断了一些好方便跑动——真可惜，这袍子价值不菲，不过显然现在对威尔来说自己的性命更为重要，他把头上那顶愚蠢的花冠摘下来，摆到乌鸦岩上。既然他先于阿尔法进入树林，便掌握了主动，他需要给自己选择一处安全的营地。威尔在莱克特的家史中找到了森林的地图，直到从此向北三里远，一路上坡，会抵达森林的制高点，那就是他现在的目的，他需要身处掌控位置。威尔借着月光辨认清了方向，快步向北走去。林中的气味渐渐浓厚起来，郁郁葱葱的树木在月光下呈现深黑色，像是一重又一重的恶魔阴影，等着吞噬年轻的欧米茄，可威尔却毫不惧怕。

毕竟这与他的噩梦相比实在不值一提。

威尔很快就找到了他要找的地方，一处悬崖，大概数十丈高，下面是一条湍急的河流。他知道森林周围有人把守，押送自己来的骑士也没有离开，除非杀死所有来狩猎的恶徒，他是逃不出去的。他打量了一下悬崖四周的地表，满意地发现这里有许多棵参天大树。他在大树间布置了几个陷阱，然后选择了一颗距离悬崖顶端稍远的树，轻巧地爬上去，这是一颗椿树，散发着浓郁的气味，很适合掩盖他的气息。威尔在树冠间一颗足够粗的枝桠上坐下，紧紧地抓住弓箭，平息静气，等待着狩猎的开始。新月初斜，威尔听到了远处传来的脚步声，这脚步声踉踉跄跄的，但越来越近，显然已经捕捉到了威尔。威尔警醒起来，他的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，努力循着声音来源查看着，很快便看到了一个奔跑的人影。对方并不特别高大，看起来也不十分年轻，他靠近了，威尔能听到他的喘息声，知道他正在分辨空气中的味道，寻找着那个等待狩猎的欧米茄。威尔按兵不动，悄无声息地将一支箭搭到弓上，如果这个阿尔法侥幸逃过自己设下的陷阱，那么他必须立刻偷袭，越早解决掉一个敌人，接下来的也就越容易对付。威尔已经悄悄翻看过近几年莱克特领地上所有的卷宗，阿尔法是尊贵的，即使是没有地位的阿尔法也不会轻易被判重刑。参与狩猎的必定是那些犯下重罪、无可赦免的阿尔法，威尔从大批卷宗中筛选了几个可能的人选，而从这个阿尔法的身形和年龄来看，这一定是那个残杀、食用了数名年轻少女的霍布斯爵士。为了活命而杀死这个阿尔法，威尔心中不会留下任何愧疚的。他屏息以待，等着霍布斯踉跄靠近，心中默默计数，一，二，三，霍布斯的脚步绊上威尔绑在树间的绳子，也许他压根没有意识到被猎捕的欧米茄竟会有反抗的能力，他正出于发情期，意识不够清醒，本能却强烈无比。他摔倒了，上半身跌进威尔埋下的几只箭头中，因疼痛而嚎叫出声，威尔闻到了他的鲜血气味，立刻将手里的弓箭对准了他，第一箭射中了霍布斯的脸颊，阿尔法愤怒地吼叫着，想要站起身来，可是威尔的箭接二连三地射中了他的上半身。威尔并不特别擅长用弓箭，但他距离霍布斯很近，不需要刻意瞄准，他射光了箭筒里所有的羽箭，有几支穿透了阿尔法的胸膛，鲜血涌出，在月光下呈现出浓郁的深黑色。

血腥气之下，是死去的阿尔法酸苦的味道，威尔慢慢溜下树，低头看着最后一点儿生命之火从霍布斯眼中彻底消失，可怜的人，威尔想，他曾经如此爱那些女孩儿，爱到不知所措。他蹲下身，将箭一根一根拔出，更多的血涌出来，威尔满手湿滑，他把霍布斯的血涂抹到自己的脸上，用身上的披风擦干净箭上的血渍，现在他浑身浴血，霍布斯爵士的味道完美地掩盖了他本身的气味。威尔盯着霍布斯的尸体看了片刻，阿尔法已经死去，双眼空洞，在月光下泛着冰冷的光泽。威尔想要伸出手去将他的眼睛合上，但他只是站起来，跑入身后的密林，轻捷如初秋的幼鹿一般。

威尔的心狂跳着，解决第一个阿尔法的过程有些过于顺利，他难以相信自己的好运，但也是第一次清晰地意识到一个身陷发情中阿尔法能够有多么脆弱。在他所接收到的为数不多的教育中，那些面目可憎的老妪总是不厌其烦地重复阿尔法是多么显赫的存在，她们唠叨这些时，用干枯的手指整理渔网，编织羊毛，昏黄的眼珠中流露出对过往青春的怀念，回味着那些能够用他们曾经雪白纤细的手指和甜蜜宜人的气味将阿尔法耍弄于股掌间的往事，欧米茄之间心照不宣的秘密。威尔走了一程，身上的血腥味十分刺鼻，他意识到自己可能做过了头，霍布斯的血固然能掩盖自己的欧米茄气息，但同时也会激怒其他阿尔法，很快就会有人闻到他、把他当成是死去的霍布斯，前来捍卫自己的领地。威尔飞快地跑着，他已经来到了第二个目的地，黑森林深处的沼泽，这里野兽痕迹最为频繁，气味混杂，对藏身很有益处，他小心谨慎地摸到沼泽边缘，现在天气正冷，沼泽有一大半都结了冰，但并不比夏日时更为安全。他摸上一株矮树，将身体的重量放在树干上，整理自己的武器。箭头经过霍布斯爵士的血肉和骨头，已经不如先前锐利，但威尔还有匕首和短刀，必要的话还有自己的牙齿与拳头，他希望不用做到那一步。

藏身妥当后，威尔觉得非常疲惫，冷汗浸湿了长袍，吸水后的羊毛变得分外沉重，他很累，却不敢失去警惕，他的右手拇指压在一支箭的箭尖上，没有刺穿皮肤，靠着那微微的刺痛让自己保持清醒，直到他听到密林深处传来的吼叫声。从遥远的地方听来，这吼声几乎像是一头负伤的野兽，粗野，悲凉，凶蛮，但野兽不会发出如此规律的脚步声，这是一个阿尔法，相当年轻，刚刚经历过不超过二十个冬天。威尔谨慎地向远处望去，看到了那个奔跑的迅捷身影，兰道尔提尔爵士，一位精神发狂的少年阿尔法，坚信自己是一头野兽，用自制的利器杀死了三位领民并将其尸体撕扯成碎块，仿佛发了疯的穴熊般大开杀戒。他距离威尔已经很近了，威尔能清晰地看见他的脸，知道他正闻到了自己身上霍布斯的气味并因此而愤怒嘶吼，他不是很确定提尔爵士是否正在发情，也不知道他身上还有多少人性残余，这对于威尔来说并不重要，活下去才是最重要的。

月上中梢，汉尼拔进入了黑森林，他很快就在乌鸦岩边找到了威尔的花冠和羊毛长袍的下摆，他看着那串血红和洁白的花朵安静地躺在月光下，仿佛是欧米茄留给他的一条甜蜜信息，“看看我能做到什么”，他把被粗野割坏的羊毛长袍拾起来，柔软的织物上还残留着一点欧米茄的气味，被汉尼拔敏锐的嗅觉所捕捉，这气味甜美宜人，没有半点恐惧留下的酸苦，他越发意识到“疯狼”的不同寻常之处。他的手抚摸着乌鸦岩凸起的石块，胸膛因兴奋而起伏，自从童年后他从未如此期待过什么，这种感觉新奇刺激，让他想起了自己的第一次杀戮。他把那个恶徒套在绞索上，他至今记得绞索割断对方脖子时鲜血喷涌的画面，如温泉般汩汩流淌的血水之中，他看到疯狼慢慢崛起，蓝色的双眼经历鲜血洗涤，显得异常清澈明亮。

汉尼拔微笑着向前迈步，他不带武器，这里是他的土地，他不惧怕任何一个阿尔法，若有必要他可以赤手空拳将他们屠戮殆尽，莱克特家族一代又一代的狩猎锻就了一条坚韧不拔的血脉，所有的莱克特都是阿尔法中的佼佼者，无一例外。他的皮靴踩着散发着血腥气的泥土，一步一步循着微弱的气味进入林中，很快就发现了霍布斯爵士横尸的悬崖。他站在远处打量着那具尸体，惊异于自己的发现，威尔做得比他想象的要好得多，他低头看着霍布斯蒙着一层迷雾的眼珠，他在尸体上发现了欧米茄碰触的痕迹，他用了霍布斯的血，非常聪明，更令汉尼拔满意的是，威尔碰触了霍布斯的尸体，但他没有合上霍布斯的双眼，而是让它们大张着，面对自己的失败，面对自己死在一个欧米茄手下的耻辱。

毫无悔过，精心策划，毫不留情，这是威尔的设计，他会为汉尼拔生下最为强壮勇敢的后代，他会是汉尼拔的伴侣与半身。

汉尼拔觉得自己周身洋溢的那种喜悦之情是从未体验过的，陌生新奇，他继续前进，他那聪明的欧米茄应该是去了沼泽，那里腐烂的味道十分沉重，即使在冬日里也能很好地掩盖血腥气或是欧米茄情热的味道。汉尼拔信步前进，当他靠近沼泽、意识到自己看到了什么时，他几乎要大笑出声，只是向来的自制与冷静让他维持一丝体面，但他的双眼闪闪发亮，手指因过于兴奋而颤抖不已。沼泽边缘有一颗枯萎的矮灌木，树枝盘绕的模样很像一副野熊的骨架。兰道尔提尔爵士的头被精心割下，下颚移除，剩余的部分摆在树枝之上，四肢插在灌木之间，他看起来像是一头野熊一般盘踞在沼泽边，他的眼睛还张着，尚未像霍布斯那样结霜，双眼在新月下闪闪发亮，虽死犹生。汉尼拔仔细打量着提尔爵士的部分遗体，更为惊喜地发现除了死后的割伤，提尔似乎死于暴力击打，他脸上、四肢残余部分上的伤痕显然是生前所致。汉尼拔深吸了一口气，浓郁的血腥气味及沼泽的腐烂气息之下，是欧米茄芬芳的气味，几乎无法辨认，但它就在这儿，鲜活明艳，他的欧米茄赤手空拳杀死了一个阿尔法，将他转化为一座丰碑，眼前的美景让汉尼拔欣赏赞叹，这一个晚上的惊喜远胜于他过去整个生命之中所经历过的，唯一能与这一刻匹敌的，也许是看着威尔终于成为他的，甜蜜却又野性难驯。汉尼拔不得不承认强烈的喜悦让他几乎放下防卫、让他了不起的欧米茄得逞了，几乎。

疯狼威廉悄无声息地逼近汉尼拔，手里的短刀因切割提尔爵士的尸体而变得钝重，但还算是一柄得力武器，他的手指关节磨损，鲜血淋漓，更印证了他是用拳头活活将一名阿尔法殴打致死这一事实。汉尼拔能在霍布斯和提尔刺鼻的血腥气之下闻到威尔的味道，并惊异于他未来的配偶气息的甜美。此刻汉尼拔已经完全确认，疯狼威廉就是他的欧米茄，若有可能，他很想就在此处咬住威尔的脖子、宣誓自己的主权。他看着威尔抵着自己脖子的刀，刀上染满了鲜血，碎肉和骨渣，他听到欧米茄气息不稳地问：“莱克特大人，您是第三个吗？”

汉尼拔平静地转身面对威尔，毫不在意那把钝刀：“你可以叫我汉尼拔。”他说，并未费心纠正威尔自己的正确头衔是“陛下”，威尔即将成为他的王后，他们之间永远平等。莱克特一旦选择伴侣，经由狩猎认证，便不会背叛盟誓，他们的誓言比每年夏日飞来城堡的天鹅更为忠贞坚定，而此时此刻，汉尼拔只想将自己的誓言献给年轻的威尔。威尔看起来并不想领情，新月照在他的脸上，他浑身上下鲜血淋漓却毫发未损，那让汉尼拔意识到眼前的欧米茄机敏矫健、善于思考。有那么一瞬间他怀疑克劳福德送这样一位欧米茄来是否别有深意，但他认为克劳福德也并不清楚这位疯狼的真面目，毕竟他听说疯狼常年离群索居、不与他人往来。一个无欲无求的欧米茄很难打动，汉尼拔没法用珍贵的珠宝和华丽的衣料讨他的欢心，威尔看着他的目光冷淡之中另有一丝厌烦，也许不是对汉尼拔本人，而是对这整个情势。汉尼拔明白他必须为威尔奉上一些更为有价值的东西，他必须看穿威尔、明白他真正想要的是什么，这很难办到，威尔像一本上了锁的书、用晦涩难懂的古语写成，但汉尼拔向来乐于迎接挑战。

“你已经完成两个了，威尔，做得很好。但我有必要提醒你，第三个最难对付。”

威尔意识到他和莱克特靠得太近了，纯血阿尔法身上的气味浓郁醉人，他也没指望能用一把刀刃翻卷的短剑做出什么来，况且就算是杀死了莱克特他也逃不出黑森林：“也许你可以叫停这种毫无意义的游戏。”他说，从莱克特身边退后一步，又是一步，目光低垂，不与阿尔法对视。汉尼拔的目光审视着他，意识到威尔又恢复了他们第一次见面那日的模样，并明白这是他自我保护的机制，他在强有力的阿尔法面前下意识地将自己伪装起来，像是他在惧怕着汉尼拔，但他染血的双手和偶尔抬头时目光中的谨慎狡黠则与他的肢体语言截然相反。汉尼拔微笑：“很遗憾，威尔，我们莱克特都相当重视传统。你曾见过月光下的鲜血吗？看起来是黑色的。”他不着边际地说，双手背在身后，再一次用欣赏的目光打量了一番提尔爵士的尸体，然后转身离去，并未回头再看威尔一眼。

威尔下意识地低头看自己的双手，新月暗淡的光泽下，他身上的血迹看起来确实深黑无比，像一个漩涡一般将他绞了进去。他忍不住脱口而出：“莱克特大人！”

汉尼拔回头，这一次目光中带着一丝责备，威尔敏锐地意识到了，他后退一步，舌尖无意识地探出唇间，似乎在分辨空气中的气味，“汉尼拔，”他谨慎地叫了阿尔法的名字，就像自己被要求的那样，“如果我能或者走出黑森林，我想要提一个要求。”

汉尼拔饶有兴致地偏过头打量威尔，对欧米茄的话忽然兴味十足，他知道一旦威尔对自己有所需求，便会暴露出一定的弱点，而汉尼拔可以加以利用——没有谁能在一个莱克特面前全身而退，莱克特慷慨无比，但有所求必然有所失：“你可以拥有你想要的一切，”汉尼拔许诺，他不会背叛自己的承诺，他的骄傲，承袭自先祖的骄傲，都不会允许他食言，即使没有任何见证，他不会违背承诺，而从威尔的脸色来看，他一定也明白，“那么，再次祝你好运，威尔。”汉尼拔的身影消失在沼泽边的树丛里，就一个高大的阿尔法来说，他的脚步声相当轻捷。威尔咬了一下嘴唇，他觉得皮肤发烫，双手抖个不停，他抽出一支箭，用拇指不停地戳着箭尖，这一回他的动作过于毛躁、终于弄破了拇指上的皮肤，血珠渗出来，他将它舔去，略微定下了心神。

他得快点离开这里，第三个也是最后一个阿尔法就要来了。忽然之间，威尔有了一个主意，他已经杀掉了两个阿尔法，提尔爵士比霍布斯爵士更为年轻有力，汉尼拔说过第三个最难对付，那么一定是所有获罪的阿尔法中身份最高、力量最强大的人。威尔回想着他所看到的那些血迹斑斑的卷宗，还有哪个罪犯阿尔法能与霍布斯及提尔相媲美？他眼前浮现出一面深色的旗帜，上面盘踞着一头火红色的巨龙，威尔双眼大张，望着汉尼拔离去的方向，他有主意了。

汉尼拔知道第三个阿尔法在跟着自己，他能从空气中嗅到对方的气味，森林中血腥味很浓重。汉尼拔双手仍负在身后，在层层危机之下，他仍嗅到了欧米茄若即若离的香气，他的心温暖起来，在经历过一个又一个寒冬之后，他从未想过它还会再度鲜活起来，因另一个灵魂而狂野跳动。实际上他所感受到的那种过于澎湃汹涌、想要将对方的胸膛撕碎、将他那颗定然美丽无比的心拉扯出来囫囵吞下的冲动全然是心理上的，他的心脏平稳地跳动着，完全没有因四周潜伏的危机而加快。汉尼拔知道他的欧米茄实在是太过聪明，拥有洞悉人心的能力，他正追踪着汉尼拔，因为他知道那第三个阿尔法在乎的压根不是猎捕一名微不足道的欧米茄。汉尼拔发现自己已经走回乌鸦岩，这里对于莱克特家族来说最有意义，要羞辱一名莱克特，这里也是最佳的场所。威尔佩戴过的花冠仍摆在黑漆漆的岩石上，汉尼拔盯着它看了片刻，血腥气味越来越浓重了，汉尼拔伸手抚摸柔软的花瓣，在这样寒冷的北方，只有石竹楠还会开花，它们只有两种颜色，血红色的开在雪地里，白色的开在高山上，无论是哪一种颜色，都非常适合威尔。

第三名也是最后一个阿尔法从黑暗的虚无中跃出，他是如此高大、筋骨强健，就连身为纯血阿尔法的莱克特在他面前都矮了一头，他的手很大，骨节粗韧，抓住了莱克特的衣领，手里一样闪光的东西戳向了莱克特的胸口。威尔站在黑影中，慢慢走出来，看着那第三位阿尔法死死地掐住不可一世的莱克特，正要将手里的武器——威尔故意扔掉的卷刃的短剑——插进莱克特的胸口。短剑的边缘虽然已经因切割提尔爵士的尸体而磨损，但在阿尔法的力量之下还是一寸一寸地陷了进去，鲜血染红了莱克特的外袍，但他那张傲慢冷酷的脸上没有任何变化，就连呼吸都没有乱。他只是看了一眼僵立在乌鸦岩旁的威尔，便将精力集中向身上的阿尔法，汉尼拔刚刚找到合心的伴侣，可不想死在这个尚未变化完全的造物手中。

威尔看着那狂躁的阿尔法，多拉海德，并没有显赫的身份，他认为自己超凡绝俗。在莱克特的土地上，还有什么会是比杀死一位莱克特更为显赫的蜕变？他会将莱克特的血洒到乌鸦岩上，吸收他，转变他，然后所有莱克特家族的鲜血都将见证他的成神。威尔退后一步，完全领会了多拉海德的意图，令他惊讶的是莱克特表现得相当镇静，他甚至好整以暇地看了威尔一眼，这才全神贯注、将压制着自己的多拉海德推开。两名阿尔法气喘吁吁地瞪着彼此，多拉海德沙哑着开口，他上唇裂开，不能很好地说话，但威尔听懂了他的话语：“莱克特大人，杀死你感觉会很好……我会永远记得，但回忆不会有真正的过程那样美妙。”

“弗朗西斯，我很赞同，”莱克特声音平和，将胸口插着的短刀拔出扔开，威尔浑身紧绷，两名阿尔法的气味过于强烈，混合着血，让他心神不宁，他的手几乎是神经质地抓紧了自己藏起的匕首，匕首很短，在多拉海德这样的对手面前不堪一击，但威尔被本能的恐惧侵占，所有的噩梦似乎都成了具象，在多拉海德的背上伸展虬结，威尔看到了一对巨大的翅膀缓缓张开，他看到多拉海德异常快速地扑向自己，一只手抓住了他握着匕首的手腕，眨眼间威尔便觉得右边脸颊剧痛无比，滚烫腥湿的东西流淌下来，多拉海德扭着他的手，用他手里的匕首割开了他的脸颊。威尔痛得瑟瑟发抖，他很确定多拉海德也拧断了他的手腕，他感觉到自己被整个拎起来，多拉海德有能力就这样扭断他的脖子，但他看着浑身是血的威尔，只是相当轻蔑地将他丢到一旁。威尔喘息着，浑身上下的骨头都吱吱作响，他明白今晚他和莱克特可能都会死在这里，他勉力抬头，看到莱克特正向多拉海德进攻。这场战斗全无章法，那些上流阿尔法自幼熟习的、舞步一般的节拍和步伐全无用武之地，在多拉海德这样的人面前，只有生存的本能。

吃人，或者被吃。

威尔竭力挣扎着，从脸上拔出那柄匕首，疼痛麻木了他，他颤巍巍地站起来，恰看到莱克特用自己有力的手臂禁锢着多拉海德的脖子，他想要掐死他，但多拉海德比莱克特高大，莱克特无法占据到有力的位置，这时候他又看了威尔一眼，新月下，他白金色的短发染满了尘土和鲜血，他狼狈不堪，脸上都是擦伤，却没有一点儿慌乱的神色，他看了威尔一眼，就只是一眼，于是威尔便明白他想要做什么。多拉海德正奋力要将莱克特从自己背上摔落，莱克特两条长腿紧紧夹住多拉海德、将自己的分量都放在他身上，腰背用力，迫使多拉海德不得不仰头对付他。威尔看到了机会，他抓紧了手里的匕首，冰冷的空气拂过他灼痛的脸颊，血模糊了他的眼睛，四周的一切忽然变得无比安静，他回到了萦绕整个童年的噩梦之中，第一个，第二个，无穷无尽，此时威尔明白，它们全部是为此而生，为了这一刻，他沉浸在血液中，不断地下沉，下沉，硕大的鲑鱼被刨腹剜肠，牡鹿的皮毛剥落、露出血肉和内脏，莱克特的四位新娘并排站在他面前，她们向他献上肝脏，腹肉，脸颊，跳动的渗血的心。所有的黑暗都汇聚在此，他注定要到这里来，完成他的蜕变。他想起久远的过去，他曾只是威尔，那时他叫做威尔 格雷厄姆，破落骑士的儿子，不属于克劳福德或莱克特，他的父亲总是带他去垂钓，在长夏之地的溪水边慈爱地抚摸他的头发，说威廉，不要害怕你的噩梦，万事皆有因。

威尔紧紧抓着匕首，凶狠地插入多拉海德的肋骨间，拼尽全力拉扯，像剖开鱼腹一般将阿尔法开肠破肚，鲜血涌出来，浇了他一头一脸，他倒下去，在阿尔法濒死的哀嚎中，他看到莱克特用牙齿撕裂了多拉海德的喉咙。巨大的翅膀隐去，多拉海德倒在血泊中，眼中的火焰逐渐熄灭，附上一层惨败的月色，他死了。

威尔颤抖着，没有松开手里的匕首，血的气味太过浓烈，他双眼大张，就连浓密的睫毛上都粘满了血珠和骨肉。汉尼拔喘息着站起来，望着威尔，脸上怀着如此多的钟爱，威尔丢掉了那柄匕首，鲜血不断从脸颊的伤口中涌出，他没有力气了，靠着乌鸦岩坐下：“莱克特大人，”他强忍疼痛说，忘记了该称呼阿尔法的名字，“在您的领地向北，有一块安静的地方，狼阱，请把它给我，让我在那里生活，请给我您的承诺，从此不会有任何人打扰我。”

汉尼拔看着浑身浴血的威尔，目光几乎是温存的，他似乎并不意外威尔会这样说，亲眼看到威尔杀戮之后他便明白自己该做什么。欧米茄不要爱情，财富，名誉，地位，只渴求孤独与宁静。汉尼拔并不在意胸前的伤口，他脱下自己身上的披风将威尔团团裹住，一只手抚摸着威尔颈后被血水浸湿的头发，爱怜地拂过他脸颊上那条割伤——在旁人看来这是一件非常可惜的事情，那条割伤损毁了欧米茄珍贵的容貌，但在汉尼拔看来，这恰是一道勋章，是他的欧米茄强大的证明，他想膜拜那条伤痕，也想要仔细包扎、治愈它，他想要用柔软的丝绵、温暖的羊毛将威尔层层包裹，亲手喂给他猎来的食物，也想将威尔推入地狱深渊，让他挣扎战斗，奏着凯旋之歌，将他再次拥入怀中。他看清威尔了，在乌鸦岩下，在见证过莱克特家族无数征服历史的土地上，他看清了他，他捧住威尔的脸，欧米茄筋疲力竭，几乎无法站立，汉尼拔在他耳边轻声许诺：“我会给你狼阱的领地，你可以去那儿，享有你自己的生活，我不会去打扰你，没有人会去打扰你。”他嗅闻威尔唇间、颈中的甜蜜气味，想象着欧米茄热潮时香气盛放的模样，“又或者你可以留下来，”他的两只强有力的手紧紧地抓住威尔的肩颈，让他与自己对视，在他深黑的瞳仁中看到自己的倒影，“若你留下，威尔，我对你许诺，从此你再也不会有噩梦，只要你在我身边，你会得到一世安眠。”

威尔瞪大了眼睛，眼眸中带着血一般的月色，他在颤抖，从手指到睫毛末端，依靠着汉尼拔强壮的身体才没有跌倒在地，他看着汉尼拔的眼睛，终于明白阿尔法读懂了他，看透了他，即使如此，他仍然紧紧地抓着威尔，仿佛他是这片土地上最有价值的东西。

“那才是你真正想要的，不是吗？我的威尔？”汉尼拔低语，像是诱哄婴孩一般紧抓着唾手可得的欧米茄，安抚他的肩背。威尔发出一声低沉的哽咽，他想象留在莱克特身边生活，他不在乎地位，财富，名望，也不在乎情欲或爱恨，他想象深沉平稳、如同死亡一般的睡眠，当他闭上眼睛，不会再有噩梦缠绕，当他醒来，莱克特会在他身边。他想象着埋进柔软温暖的丝绵中，一觉睡到天亮，莱克特的臂膀紧紧环着他的身体，他再次颤抖起来，对莱克特说：“我要拿什么来交换？”

“你已经证实了你的价值，威尔。”汉尼拔温柔地梳理着威尔因血水而变得粘稠的卷发，“给我你的心，你的眼，你的头脑，你的子女，你的生命，”他低头亲吻威尔冰冷的脸颊，“我保证，威尔，你再也不会做噩梦了。”

威尔露出一个虚弱的微笑，杀戮之后他过分疲劳，已经无法凭借自己的双腿站立。他又想起了父亲粗大的、满是伤疤的手，他总是用悲伤的眼神看着自己唯一的儿子，对他说，威廉，万事必有因。威尔的目光越过汉尼拔的肩膀，望向黑森林之外的莱克特城堡，在那高高耸立的旗帜下，挂着四位前任新娘风干的头颅，他是第五个，但他知道莱克特的许诺是真实的，诚恳的，是可以相信的，因为他也看清了莱克特，在这新月的光芒下，在阿尔法的血液中，在丑陋的杀戮里，他看清了他。他闭上眼睛，允许自己肆意吸取阿尔法的气味，这显然取悦了汉尼拔，因为他将威尔抱得更紧了。威尔疲倦地说：“我困了。”他的脸颊贴上汉尼拔颈间，第一次真正展现出了顺服与依从。

这便是汉尼拔想要听到的全部答案，他把威尔抱起来，一路走出黑森林，用满怀爱意的古北地语在威尔耳边许下一个又一个承诺，将他的男孩抱上停留在森林外的马车，带他回莱克特城堡去。在那里，他会像许诺的那般给威尔安稳的睡眠，而等威尔醒来，莱克特城堡将迎来第八位真正的王后。


	2. 年轻的王后

狩猎后的第二个，也是婚礼后的第一个满月，威尔坐在寝室的妆台前，等着他的十五位侍从替他做睡前的准备。他坐在自己陌生的皮囊中，浑身发痒，躁动不安，想要露出獠牙大声嚎叫，也想要远远地躲进深黑色的森林中。他不习惯这样的生活，用他自己的标准来看，由十五人照顾他每日的饮食起居简直是穷奢极恶。他是个长在森林里的孩子，一柄鱼竿和几片干面包就足以应付日常所需，粗麻的衬衫和松垮的麻布裤子最适合在森林里奔跑，他憎恨不得不裹在绫罗绸缎间，打扮成合适的样子，呆在莱克特的宫廷里，因为这是一位王后该做的。幽暗的灯光下，镜子里坐着一个陌生的影子，威尔·格雷厄姆认不出自己来了。他的头发长了许多，没有人给他修剪，他想也许这是莱克特的授意。它们蓬松柔软，柔顺地堆在肩头，由专人照料，每天用油膏让它们顺滑。他的脸颊总是被刮得干干净净，欧米茄本就不容易长出胡须，再加上他们为他涂抹的乳膏，若不是右颊那条伤疤，他看起来几乎像是回到了十二岁。

伤疤，威尔抚摸着那块表面略略突出的银白色痕迹。伤口由莱克特精心护理，恢复得远比威尔想象的要好，若不仔细看，几乎看不出他的脸颊曾经被匕首刺穿。他还记得莱克特让他饮下用罂粟花瓣制成的药水镇痛，那之后他做了一个古怪的梦，梦到莱克特用细密的针线将他的伤口缝合，这种事情闻所未闻，但事后威尔醒来时，确实发现自己的伤口被缝合了起来。他走神的间隙一名侍从拿来一罐药膏，替他涂抹在伤疤之上，这也是莱克特的授意，药膏有利于疤痕复合，但内心深处威尔隐隐觉得莱克特并不在意自己脸上是否留下伤疤——他说不定很想留着它，因为这伤疤是两人浴血屠龙的见证。

此时已是入睡的时间，莱科特的城堡里没有夜祷，这一点让威尔满意，他并不相信克劳福德所信奉的那些神灵，每一次的晨祈和夜祷都只让他昏昏欲睡、越发想要躲进森林中去。他穿着一件雪白的寝袍，是羔羊绒毛编织的，袖口和领口都织着繁复的蕾丝，沉甸甸地坠着，这样一件袍子大约要五十个金鹿头，即使是他的养父克劳福德的妻子贝拉女士也负担不起。可现在，他的衣柜（专门摆放寝衣的那个）挂满了类似的寝袍，每一件都精工编制而成。在他的妆台里摆着一个黑色天鹅绒的包裹，那里面别了大约十件珠宝，有胸针，袖口，小巧的王冠，还有戒指，它们都不是王后专用的珠宝，那些代代相传的珍宝都锁在另一个匣子中，这些额外的首饰不过是莱克特心血来潮的馈赠，即使他还从未曾来过威尔的卧室，但几乎每天他都会派他的贴身仆从送来一份礼物。有时候是一本书，有时候是珠宝，也有小武器，这其中威尔最喜欢的是一条猎犬，它睡在威尔寝室隔壁，褐色长毛，脸上带着深褐色的斑点，是一条用来猎狐的犬，现下还没有完全长大。莱克特送的珠宝中包含松石，红玛瑙，黄金，白银，每一样都价值连城，即使武器上都镶嵌了珠宝，观赏大于实用。在这些礼物中毫无疑问威尔最喜欢的是那条猎犬，他给它取名温斯顿，它让他想起了在克劳福德的城堡外终日与他为伍的那些狗群。

他再也不是过去的疯狼了，现在他莫名其妙地成了一位王后，一位举足轻重的人物，他在莱克特的领地上负重前行，尚未开始就已疲惫不堪，穿着一身不合体的人皮，他想要离开，想要回家，他知道自己没有家，但如果他恳求，也许莱克特会改变主意，把狼阱给他。毕竟已经一个月了。期间他们共进晚餐，餐后莱克特会礼貌地向他道晚安并亲吻他的额头，他还没有来过威尔的卧室，威尔认为也许一切只是莱克特一时兴起，也许他并不想要威尔。

但威尔的确没有做过噩梦，他不知道是因为城堡中萦绕的莱克特的气味，还是每晚入睡前服用的热茶，又或是柔软的床铺和佣人精心的照料，但他睡得很好，苍白的皮肤下第一次含了血色，肢体似乎也不像过去那样纤细了。玛戈给他端来今晚的茶，她是阿拉娜女爵的妻子，按照惯例要进入宫廷服务，从前莱克特的宫室空空荡荡，没有欧米茄，没有子女，现在他有了威尔，于是地位最高的玛戈就成了威尔的首席侍女。威尔觉得相较其他人，他最能容忍她的存在。玛戈有一双柔和的大眼睛，纤细美丽，但在照顾威尔时并不像其他侍女一样小心翼翼。起初她似乎有点儿漫不经心，威尔认为她本身出身显贵，从未照料过他人，但她是一位欧米茄，也是一位母亲，天生具有照拂的本能，且阿拉娜女爵一定告诉过她要妥善照料威尔。无论如何，威尔与她相处还算愉快，毕竟她话不多，而他说得更少。他接过她手里的茶碗一饮而尽，茶的味道并不难闻，是某种香草的气味，他喝下后没多久就觉得疲惫了，侍女们也替他擦干净了手脸和脚，他走到铺着厚实的天鹅绒的床铺前，想要将自己埋进柔软的被褥中，此时此刻，再没有比睡眠更为温和的安慰、让他爬出这一身不属于自己的皮囊。

玛戈小声惊呼，威尔茫然转身，她走过来轻轻抓住威尔睡袍下摆，那上面沾了一点儿血迹。威尔茫然地看着它，他的第一个念头是很抱歉毁了这件寝袍。玛戈轻柔地将它从威尔身上褪去，给他拿来又一件新的，威尔不安地看着它，他不记得自己什么时候流血了，但玛戈只是将它仔细叠起来，用了然的目光看着威尔：“我会告诉陛下的。”

威尔不知道她要告诉莱克特什么，一件染血的寝袍——就算这件寝袍价值不菲——似乎也不是值得一位国王挂心的事情。玛戈一定看穿了他的困惑，她摆出了一副体贴的，母亲般的面孔，似乎想要伸手抚摸威尔，但她没有那么做，而是矜持地捧着那件染血的寝袍：“你的热潮要来了，热潮前轻微的流血是很常见的。陛下一直在等到你的热潮，这会取悦到他。”

威尔僵硬了片刻，总算了解了她的意思。结婚后莱克特从未访问他的卧室，显然不是因为他对威尔不感兴趣，而是出于某种古怪的传统或坚持，他在等待威尔的热潮，等到阿尔法与欧米茄之间真正的灵与肉的结合。威尔说不出对此作何感想，他忽然很想剥掉睡袍、剪去头发，带上温斯顿悄无声息地逃走，他能做到吗？他一定可以，他已经对黑森林里的地形十分熟悉，现在他是莱克特的王后了，没有人会拦着他。玛戈一动不动地看着他，威尔与他对视，她脸上没有表情，但他在她大张的双眼中读到了一丝忠诚，是对莱克特吗，还是她的妻子阿拉娜爵士？威尔不知道，但他知道玛戈不会让他离开这间寝室。他木然爬上床，无论他多想逃走，今天晚上绝不是个好时机，他从未想过情热会突然来袭，但这是很合理的，他经历了与阿尔法之间的角逐，与莱克特结了婚，在一名强势的阿尔法屋檐下生活，他的热潮早就应该来了。克劳福德的医师说他是一位身体健康、很适合生育的欧米茄，热潮应该是至少每三个月一次，也许会更为频繁。想起医生冷冰冰的评价，威尔浑身发冷，他钻进厚实柔软的被子下，希望玛戈能把灯都熄掉。幸运的是她也是欧米茄，她知道威尔这时最需要什么，她熄灭了房间里的灯，带着那件染血的寝袍离开了。她的脚步声远去前，威尔听到她吩咐其余的侍从要待在威尔的房间前看守。威尔闭上眼睛，他以为自己会做噩梦，但他睡得仍然很好，次日醒来时他没有再流血，三名侍从替他整理头发，脱去寝袍，换上一件深色的罩衫。他们从不给他穿束腰，而是让他穿他喜欢的宽松些的衣服，尽管那上面都镶嵌着珠宝和莱克特家的纹章，但比起威尔曾经在宫廷里见到的欧米茄们的衣裙来说还是要合理许多的。他被告知莱克特会来与他共进早餐，这倒是还没有过，威尔看着镜子里自己的脸，他的脸色不坏，一名侍女用刷子梳理他的卷发，让它们变得更蓬松、更有光泽，玛戈在他的外套领口别上一枚蓝宝石的胸针，不算特别奢华，但非常衬托他的双眼。

“来吧，不能让一位国王久等。”玛戈说，将威尔引向餐厅。他的卧室在城堡顶楼，与莱克特的隔了一条长廊，私人餐厅在两人的寝室中间，一路上威尔看到几名仆从不停地搬运食物，空气中弥漫着惯常的肉香，他不知道前几位新娘是否还有剩下，他希望没有，今天早上他不是特别想要品尝那些曾经坐在自己位置上的人。他进入餐厅，莱克特坐在首位，穿戴齐整，一如既往，他不大佩戴珠宝，但身上的装束总是非常合体，衬托出他优越的身形，此时他正悠闲地喝着一杯葡萄酒，他的手指上戴着一枚金环，是威尔在婚礼上替他戴上去的，威尔的手指上也有同样一枚戒指，这是他们唯一无法摆脱的珠宝。

看到威尔走进房间，汉尼拔禁不住深深吸了一口气，并欣悦地意识到玛戈所说得不错，欧米茄的气息甜美宜人，的确是热潮将至的气味，也许就在今晚或明早。他也意识到威尔看起来瑟缩不安，他脸色很好，汉尼拔不遗余力确保他得到妥善照顾，衣食住行无不妥当，也许威尔还没有意识到，但汉尼拔亲自安排了许多事物，他是一个彻头彻尾的莱克特，一旦许下承诺，便决不会违背，威尔是狩猎认定的真正的王后，汉尼拔很乐意照顾他、让他再也没有噩梦缠身，也不记得在克劳福德的领地上的日子。欧米茄还年轻，有充分的成长空间，汉尼拔等不及按照自己所需要的来雕塑威尔，让他破茧羽化，成为一位真正配得上王座的统治者、与自己并肩。他示意威尔在自己右手边坐下，符合王后的位置：“吾爱，你睡得好吗？”

威尔抬眼看他，知道自己现在该习惯称呼对方的本名，不是国王陛下，不是莱克特，而是汉尼拔。他挤出一个浅笑，“一切皆好。”

汉尼拔握住了威尔的右手送到唇边，轻轻亲吻了他的手指，这让威尔浑身战栗，他觉得腹部酸软，确实像是热潮将至的征兆，他很不想汉尼拔嗅到他气味的变化，于是他勉力笑着抽回手。一位仆从在他面前摆下一个雪白的餐盘，里面摆着几块乳酪，又一名仆从将几片切割得薄而精细的浅玫瑰色火腿片摆上去。威尔盯着它，轻声问：“这是什么？”

“野猪，捕获后只喂食橡果让肉质更为香醇。腿肉是用山毛榉和刺柏熏制的，口味独道，热潮来前你该多吃肉类与乳酪，这能增强你的体力，让热潮更为舒适。”汉尼拔示意仆人给威尔端来热汤和白面包，汤散发着甜味，本该增进威尔的食欲，但不知为何他只觉得反胃，他不确定那火腿是否真的是野猪熏制，但也无意质问汉尼拔。当他走出黑森林时他便与恶魔立下契约，他知道自己许诺的是什么，他拾起一片火腿，配着乳酪送入唇间，肉质细腻绵软，如汉尼拔所言，风味独特，入口即化。威尔的温顺让汉尼拔满意，他从怀里摸出一封信递给威尔：“克劳福德大人的信，他一定非常关心你。”他的声音很温和，这封信写在一张单色的粗纸上，这种纸很硬，不吃墨水，但坚韧结实，很适合长途跋涉的信使。从信封上的蜡印来看汉尼拔没有拆过信，即使审查所有威尔的信件是他的权力，毕竟他是这块土地也是威尔的国王与主人。威尔心不在焉地将信塞进衣袋，然后卷起又一片火腿塞进嘴巴。他仔细咀嚼，经过熏制的野猪肉滋味醇厚，搭配新鲜的乳酪确实无比美味。他用僵硬的手指卷着火腿与乳酪，手指不自在地摩擦着衣袋中那封印着克劳福德家徽的信，再次强颜欢笑：“多谢。”

汉尼拔看着欧米茄机械地将信塞进自己的衣袋，继续享用自己的早餐，不动声色地喝了一口甜汤。他不需要拆信，尽管这封信上混杂着过多令人不快的气味，汉尼拔远胜常人的敏锐嗅觉仍嗅到了一丝若有若无的白矾气味。克劳福德在这封信上留下了一个秘密，即使没有过人的天赋与头脑，汉尼拔也能猜到那密信的大致内容，他不介意让他谨慎小心的王后保留一些隐私，比起现在与他对峙，汉尼拔更想看看会发生什么。他的这位能够毫不犹豫杀掉三名阿尔法的王后，在面对养父和自己的阿尔法时，究竟会把自己的忠诚对谁拱手献上？

与汉尼拔共进早餐让威尔觉得疲累，当他离开餐厅时，他觉得肩膀酸痛，仿佛汉尼拔跟着他一同走出了餐厅。他知道阿尔法的目光始终没有离开他的脊背，他只能尽量挺直身体，怀里的信硬邦邦地顶着他的胸口，这时他才发现即使是穿着丝制的衬衫，他周身仍然酸麻难耐。威尔觉得这很可笑，从前热潮时他的身体没有这么敏感，也许是数月来在莱克特城堡里过于养尊处优的生活改变了他，肉身的本能在于享乐，尽管威尔并不以那种低等的本能为意，却仍不可避免被其所支配。他不急着看信上的内容，但他很想要躺下、将自己裹进柔软的丝绵之中休息一会儿。他快步走回自己的房间，脸颊粉红，发间散发着汗水的气味，一进门就急不可耐地解开了颈间的领巾——在结合之前他按照城堡中的习俗用领巾将颈部的皮肤挡住，尤其盖住那块眼下只有汉尼拔才有权占有的柔软腺体。领巾已经被汗水浸湿，散发着十分浓郁的欧米茄气味，令威尔不适。他嫌弃地将它丢到地板上，玛戈看了一眼，默不言声地使了一个眼色，一个侍女将它捡起来带出了房间。玛戈拿来一件寝袍替威尔更换，这件寝袍是绵的，由非常纤细的棉线织成，看起来很柔软，而且也很宽大，不会频繁地磨蹭到他酸麻的胸口皮肤。他把它穿上，披上一件羔羊绒的披肩，终于觉得舒适了许多。他在一张躺椅上躺下，把克劳福德的信抽出来扫了一眼，信中除了短暂的问安之外别无他话，非常公式化，非常不引人瞩目，即使汉尼拔和他的谋臣审读上一百次也不会挑剔出任何不妥。威尔盯着它看了一会儿，然后要求玛戈点燃壁炉。另一位欧米茄打量了一眼他明显因热潮而泛红的脸颊，还是照做了。威尔随即要求了一杯白葡萄酒，然后要求玛戈让他独处一会儿。玛戈看起来想要说些什么，但她什么都没说，端来白葡萄酒和一些切成小块的白面包与乳酪后就离开了。

房间里再次变得安静，侍从们放下了沉重的窗帘，挡住了清晨的耀眼阳光。威尔舒适地窝在柔软的躺椅中，他用手指沾了些白葡萄酒，涂抹那封信的字里行间，白矾写下的字迹慢慢显露出来，是克劳福德大人亲自写下的。他没想到威尔能活下来，但既然威尔活下来了，只有蠢货才会将这枚棋子弃之不用，而克劳福德大人绝不是个蠢货。威尔把那封密信反复看了三遍，然后不情愿地从躺椅上爬起来，把信丢进炉火。火苗很快就吞噬了薄纸，威尔热得厉害，抓起一柄烧火用的叉子，拨开了壁炉中大块的木头，火焰很快就会熄灭了。他坐在火光前，将羊绒披风拉紧，盯着渐渐细弱的火苗出神，他还在流汗，但比起早上与汉尼拔相处后已经缓解了不少，下腹依旧酸胀，他想今晚也许汉尼拔会来他的房间过夜。这念头让他躁动不安，作为一名欧米茄，他不算特别年轻，已经度过了至少十八个夏天，克劳福德领地上的欧米茄大多在十四五岁时就已经婚配。他身材偏瘦，但比其他欧米茄要高大，克劳福德的医师说他相当适合生育。来到莱克特城堡后他并没有见过任何医师，汉尼拔声称自己颇通医术，不需要那些额外爱钻次的人在城堡中出入。威尔知道汉尼拔这样的人注定谁都信不过，绝不会将自己及配偶的健康交给一位不足信赖的人。结婚前他曾经检查过威尔的身体，非常尊重得体，没有任何多余的举动，只是说要威尔别穿过紧的衣裳，并多骑马以锻炼骨盆。这评论让威尔觉得自己在莱克特城堡的作用就是繁衍，这并不违背他的预料——一位欧米茄还能有多少出息呢？但他仍烦躁不安，在狩猎后，在他与汉尼拔联手屠杀了多拉海德之后，他仍然回到了这个位置。威尔不太清楚自己现在所感受到的是否为愤怒，是否因汉尼拔让他失望。失望是建立在期待的基础上的，他不允许自己对汉尼拔有任何期待。

炉火熄灭了，威尔并不觉得冷，他的鼻尖在冒汗，下腹的酸痛渐渐融化，汇成一股暖流，让他的股间湿润粘腻。威尔叹了口气，这才是热潮中最为难堪的部分，他不停地流水，等着一位年富力强的阿尔法来占有他，在他显然富饶的田地中播下种子。这想法让威尔恶心，他真的反胃了，不得不喝下更多葡萄酒来平复肠胃，那之后他有些昏沉，于是躺回椅子中，用披风裹紧自己，他想要睡一会儿。一阵脚步声吵醒了他，威尔懒得张开眼睛，他明白自己并没睡太久，一只手在抚摸他的脸颊，指尖随即抚上他肿胀的、需要被啃咬标记的腺体。在莱克特城堡中只有汉尼拔可以这样碰触他，已经熟悉起来的阿尔法气味印证了他的猜测。汉尼拔的气味是温暖的，也是克制的，混合着某种杏仁般的香味，是他与威尔共享的沐浴油膏，其下恰到好处地隐藏了一丝血腥气息。威尔张开眼，汉尼拔意外地不像平时一般衣冠楚楚，他脱去了大外套和小礼服，只穿着一件白色的丝麻衬衫，领口敞开，露出胸口一丛灰白色的浓密毛发。威尔呻吟了一声，在阿尔法的气息间无意识地舒展身体，汉尼拔微笑着坐下，让他枕上自己的大腿，此处阿尔法的气味最为浓郁，威尔感觉到股间的湿意，几乎要不体面地去拉扯汉尼拔的裤子。他不得不用绒毯将自己裹得紧紧的，再度闭上眼睛，枕着阿尔法结实的大腿，他感觉到汉尼拔的手滑入他汗湿的发丝间轻轻梳理着，那感觉很好，非常美妙，让威尔禁不住再次闭上眼睛，懒洋洋地依偎着汉尼拔，意识逐渐变得沉重。他感觉到汉尼拔大而有力的手抚上他的颈子，握住了他，汉尼拔的手很大，一只手便几乎能环住欧米茄细嫩的脖子，威尔模模糊糊地想汉尼拔显然对自己的颈子情有独钟——阿尔法大多如此——他开始想象如果汉尼拔终于忍不住杀死自己，会将自己的颈子转变为何等佳肴。荒谬不堪的念头让威尔轻笑出声，汉尼拔低头看他的侧脸，在他耳边轻声问：“吾爱，你想到什么有趣的事儿了？”

他对威尔说话时的语调总是很温柔的，从不高声，但他对大多数深宫的人都是如此，天生王者的礼节和尊严让他极为擅长克制自己。只不过对待威尔时，那声音之中自觉或不自觉地总是会裹上一丝柔软的，怜爱的意味。这一点汉尼拔还没有意识到，但威尔，习惯了被当成疯子，或是软弱无助的欧米茄的威尔，早已意识到了汉尼拔这种不自觉的喜爱。他将汉尼拔这份不理智的、毫无缘由的喜爱储存起来作为武器，总有一天会派得上用场。他的头很痛，但汉尼拔的问题不能回避，于是他实话实说：“我的脖子适合炖汤吗？”

“这可真是一个古怪的问题，”汉尼拔微笑，手指开始抚慰威尔的头发，轻轻将那些不肯驯服的乱卷儿理顺，“为什么你要这么问？”

“有备无患。”威尔慵懒地回答，无心继续对话，只想让汉尼拔继续抚摸他。他的热潮已经很近了，任何来自阿尔法的碰触都让他本能地舒适愉悦，他甚至不太在乎汉尼拔会闻到他的气味——他腿间很湿，寝袍黏糊糊地裹在双腿间，他甚至觉得如果汉尼拔是一个自制力稍差或更为年轻的阿尔法，他可能现在就就会在这张躺椅上对自己做些什么了。事已至此，威尔不确定自己会反对，这是早晚要发生的事，结合带来的是信任，无论他作何选择，汉尼拔的信任是他所能想到的又一样绝佳武器，比汉尼拔的喜爱更甚。汉尼拔发出一声近乎低笑的声音，他低头看着威尔迷蒙的双眼：“起来吧，你需要洗个澡，然后和我去我的书房。”

“你的书房？”威尔困惑地坐起来，他确实需要洗澡，他身上气味浓重，非常不体面，正是欧米茄情热时的浓郁气味。

“你是莱克特城堡的王后，威尔，”汉尼拔拿出罕见的耐心，“我在这里时你当是我的首席谋臣，我不在时你需要担负起国王的重任，越早学习越好。”

“喔。”威尔没有想到汉尼拔会这样说，他有些傻乎乎地点头，权力并不是他想要的，他也无心替汉尼拔经营他的城堡和他的王国，若有可能，他仍想去那块叫做狼阱的土地，那里足够偏远，应该能让他安静度日。但就现在的情形来看，离开是不可能的，克劳福德不会放过他，汉尼拔更不会。前路未知，但显然在汉尼拔眼中他并不是一个只适合生育后代的摇篮，明白这一点给威尔带来了短暂的欣慰，即使只有那么片刻。

威尔顺从地洗了澡，换上簇新的衬衫，没有浆过，不会弄痛他此时过于敏感的皮肤，玛戈用一块新的绸巾将他的脖子盖住，打了一个据她说非常时髦的结。那之后她让他穿上一件长外套，面料是羊羔初绒的，染成夜幕一般深沉的蓝色，非常柔软，除了胸前莱克特家的金色雄鹿之外没有任何绣花。她似乎很明白威尔并不喜欢过分华丽的衣物，也不常建议他佩戴珠宝。当他来到书房时，汉尼拔已经重新着装整齐，正坐在巨大的橡木书桌背后看着一份看起来十分冗长的信件。他身后站着两位威尔不认识的封臣，看起来是正在汇报某项工程。看到威尔走进来，他们向他躬身致礼，其中一位矮胖的绅士悄悄地打量着威尔，似乎在琢磨他的身份。威尔穿着绣有莱克特家徽的袍子，众所周知出于数十年前的一桩惨剧，如今的汉尼拔是最后一位幸存的莱克特，因此尽管衣饰朴素，但威尔的身份是无可置疑的。汉尼拔放下手头的文书，对威尔露出一个笑容：“来得刚好，吾爱，请坐下来。”他指了指书桌另一端的一张椅子，威尔不很情愿地坐下，那两位绅士向他致礼过后便毕恭毕敬地重新将注意力放到汉尼拔身上。他们站在汉尼拔身后，看不到汉尼拔对威尔使了一个眼色，威尔盯着阿尔法，似乎被他意外显露出的幼稚举动震惊了，但汉尼拔很快便神色如常：“富兰克林，贝因河水坝的款项有出入，再计算一下。”那位矮胖的绅士似乎受到了惊吓，十分不安地接过汉尼拔手里的一份文书，嘤啜着嘴唇，想要说些什么，但在阿尔法的威慑下不敢开口、匆匆抱着大卷文书狼狈而去。另一位绅士饶有兴致地看着他离去，威尔这时才从这位深色皮肤的爵士脸上读到了一丝不屑，他谨慎审量着他，对方不看威尔，似乎对一位欧米茄公然出现在国王的书房中而感到冒犯。对于这位爵士汉尼拔没有多言，只是将另一份文书递给他，他接过后对汉尼拔浅浅鞠躬，也很快就离去了。

现在书房里只剩下汉尼拔与威尔，威尔坐得很直，双手摆在膝头，拘谨地交握着，汉尼拔没有抬头，一只手捡起一只羽毛笔，沾了一些墨水，在一张羊皮纸上写了几个字。威尔注意到他的字迹相当漂亮，比克劳福德麾下最为博学的学士的书法还要端正华丽。他看了几行，对莱克特城堡中通用的古北地语感到头痛，便垂下头，目光无聊地四处打量。汉尼拔轻声问：“威尔，你的兴趣是什么？”

“我的兴趣？”威尔反问，汉尼拔仍在书写：“是的，你的兴趣，威尔，请别让我重复我的话。”他抬眼看了威尔一眼，目光中略带警慑，“天文，算数，工程，文学，教育，又或是骑士武艺，哪一项？语言方面呢？”

威尔有些窘迫，他从未接受过正统的教育，他不认为在学士为那些阿尔法授课时偷读来的东西算得上是教育，但他很庆幸汉尼拔给出的选项中并不包括“裁剪”，“绣花”，又或是“舞蹈”这些“欧米茄生来就该学习”的技能：“克劳福德大人的城堡中没有欧米茄受教育的地方，无论您的期望如何，我想我都有所欠缺。”

汉尼拔闻言放下了手里的羽毛笔，抬头直视威尔的双眼：“我们的子女无论是阿尔法还是欧米茄，都会接受正统教育，无一例外。”他顿了顿，双手交叉，脸上并没有任何不耐烦的神色，相反，他看起来饶有兴味：“我的书架第三排下数第五行，有一本叫做《数论》的书，请把它找来，并在接下来一周内尽可能阅读。”

威尔依言起身去找那本书，他在汉尼拔所说的位置上找到了这本叫做《数论》的书籍，它并不厚重，封面是小牛皮的，用深黑色的墨水写着签名，西蒙妮塔·斯福尔扎·莱克特。他抬头看汉尼拔，汉尼拔再度低头整理自己的文书：“这是我母亲的书，我想它很适合你，读完之后，如果有不解的地方请告诉我。”

威尔苦笑，汉尼拔似乎忘记自己热潮将至，很快他的脑袋将会被热潮烧成一锅米粥，仿佛意识到了他的想法，汉尼拔无所谓地说：“我相信你的头脑足够敏锐，不会轻易向本能屈服。一个礼拜，读完它。”

威尔叹了口气，安静地拿着书坐到书房角落里一张宽大的软椅中，为自己调整了一个舒服的姿势，并不在乎自己现在是否遵守一位王后的礼仪，打开了那本书。这绝对会是自己不多的热潮中最为古怪的一次，而威尔发现自己并不想要抱怨。渐渐的威尔发现这本书并不如他想象中的晦涩难懂，正相反，它很简单，大部分的内容都是威尔已经知道的，他不确定自己如何知道，也许他曾经在克劳福德堡读过，毕竟为了躲开他人和消磨时间，他在图书馆中度过了大量的时光，几乎读完了克劳福德大人所有的藏书。

汉尼拔偶尔抬头看威尔快速翻动那本书，脸上的表情毫无变化，但双眼闪亮着，透出一种近乎惊喜的情愫。眼前的场景是很美好的，他情热将至的年轻王后坐在自己真正该坐的位置上，按照汉尼拔的喜好装扮一新，读着汉尼拔母亲的书。午后的阳光洒在欧米茄深蓝色的外袍上，将那织物映成了钴蓝色，与他洁白的皮肤和蓝色的双眼交相映衬。他的脸颊应汉尼拔的要求总是光滑无暇，不幸被多拉海德割伤的部分愈合良好，伤疤不会过分醒目，来自城堡中侍女们用花露和羊脂精心熬制的油膏让他光滑柔软，他的肩膀和骨盆都在展开，显然尚有发育的余地，作为一名欧米茄来说他的身材算是很高大的，而此时裹在汉尼拔为他选择的衣物中，柔软的褐色卷发铺满肩头，他又显得那么小。他的气味芬芳馥郁，年轻的，成熟的欧米茄的气味，美妙绝伦，汉尼拔能闻到他股间的气息，威尔的顾虑是正确的，若汉尼拔的自制力再差那么一点儿，又或是他再年轻个十岁，他会让欧米茄在他身下哀求哭泣的。他仍想让威尔哀求哭泣，从他越发浓郁的气味和时不时无意识地揉搓腹部的样子来看，今晚威尔就会向他恳求了。

毫无疑问，汉尼拔八世对他年轻的王后相当满意。

午餐在汉尼拔的书房中进行，彼时威尔已经读完了一大半的《数论》，佣人陆续将餐点搬入时他并未留神，直到汉尼拔轻柔的声音将他拉出书籍的世界：“威尔，吾爱，来吃些东西。”

威尔放下手里的牛皮书，他觉得头有些痛，由于长时间的频繁阅读导致，这是他熟悉的疼痛，饱受噩梦困扰的日子里他总是带着严重的头痛醒来。眼下这份疼痛能让他暂时淡忘下腹的粘稠感，所以他并不讨厌。他站起来，在书房的餐桌边坐下，餐盘里已经摆放好了食物，相对晚餐，午饭一向是略简单的——以莱克特城堡的标准来说。威尔面前摆着一枚雪白的盘子，其间用华丽的手法摆放着一整颗加了黄油烘烤的洋蓟，叶片仍带着紫绿色，其四周点缀着新鲜的、甜美的石榴籽，附带一份不带血水的肉排，肉汁带着某种红酒的香气。就如同汉尼拔所说，热潮期威尔会偏好甜食，肉类也能很好地满足他的身体需要繁殖的渴求。餐盘旁边还摆着一枚小碟子，里头是切割成小块的面包，带着红枣的香味。嗅到食物浓郁的香味，威尔这才觉得自己饿了，他感觉到唇间湿润，急不可耐，这里是汉尼拔的书房，玛戈不在，他的侍从都不在。是汉尼拔给他拉开了椅子，当然还是汉尼拔的右手边，恰如其分的王后的位置，两人距离很近，手肘几乎能碰触到彼此。餐盘之间点缀着大朵大朵的鸢尾花，威尔分心去想莱克特城堡常年寒冬，到底是哪里来的这些鲜花，但随即他便被汉尼拔的手分了神。阿尔法修长的手指抚上了他的脸颊，两根手指托着他的下巴与他对视，除了婚礼上短暂的亲吻外他们从未如此亲近，威尔眨了眨眼睛，困惑地看着汉尼拔，后者微笑，另一只手拾起几枚滴着汁水的石榴籽喂入威尔唇间，而威尔别无选择，只能张口吞下。汉尼拔的手指很温暖，指甲形状完美，修剪得干干净净，带着一丝极淡的墨水气味，很快便被石榴籽清甜的气味掩盖。威尔从他指尖吮去石榴籽的汁水，本以为汉尼拔会抽回手指，但汉尼拔没有。

威尔深吸了一口气，现在的状况很糟糕，他处于情热边缘，股间湿润，坐在一位盛年的阿尔法身边，含着对方的手指。汉尼拔露出一个安抚的笑容，缓慢地从威尔湿热的唇间抽出自己的手指，双手捧住了威尔的颈子和脸颊，倾身向前，鼻尖滑过威尔的侧脸，深深地吸了一口威尔的气味。威尔的气息盖过了烤肉，洋蓟，鸢尾，覆盖了古老的羊皮卷和新鲜的莎草纸。他闻起来又像是在那个狩猎的月光下浑身浴血的欧米茄了，情热中欧米茄的气味让任何一个阿尔法疯狂，古老的本能即将觉醒，汉尼拔迫不及待地想要亲自追捕威尔，这是他们之间的狩猎，而威尔不会反抗。

至少不会在汉尼拔允许的范围之外反抗。

汉尼拔深深呼吸着，用绝无仅有的自制力让自己松开威尔，两根还沾着威尔唾液的手指在欧米茄脸颊上滑出一条湿漉漉的痕迹，然后他用那手指从威尔的餐盘中偷走几颗石榴籽含入唇间，意犹未尽地舔着自己的手指，对威尔微笑：“你书读得很快，我希望你是真正理解了其中的内容，而不是敷衍我的要求。”

威尔脸颊潮红，呼吸不闻，石榴籽芬芳的甜味在唇间泛滥，而更为困扰他的是汉尼拔浓郁的气味，像是麝香，岩玫瑰，鸢尾根等等的混合，加上一些淡淡的杏仁气味，无所不在地环绕着威尔，让他觉得自己是赤身露体地暴露在阿尔法的视线与气味之下。他的肩膀发抖，一只手勉力拾起一块面包送入唇间，食不知味，读过的书已经被全然忘到脑后，现在他双眼发直，所能想的只有一件事情，结合。

“我……我读过……大部分的……”威尔结结巴巴地说，憎恨自己声音中吐露出来的脆弱与渴求，他发现自己无意识地低下了头，对汉尼拔露出了颈子，虽然被领巾遮盖着，但这姿势本身就是顺服诱惑的欧米茄的姿势，无需直接暴露颈部汉尼拔也能领会他的意思。汉尼拔笑了：“喔，我的威廉，”他柔声说，显然对威尔的表现相当满意，“既然如此，也许我该让你直接上手一些工作，比如富兰克林爵士的那份预算报告，你认为你能处理吗？”他说着这些温柔的话语，手指抚上威尔的颈项，指尖掠过领巾与皮肤交界的部分。威尔的热度很高，体温比平时高了一些，他体温本就很高了，此时简直像是一团炭火，汉尼拔好奇他如何还能穿着那件羊绒外套而不大汗淋漓。威尔对汉尼拔怒目而视，显然阿尔法以他眼下的窘境为乐，汉尼拔放开了手，“吃完你的午饭，威尔。”他退回自己的位子间，一派庄严地切割自己盘中的肉块，将其送入口中，再没有看威尔一眼。午餐结束后不久，威尔就读完了《数论》，他把它妥善地放回原本的位置，他知道汉尼拔尊重一切书籍，尤其是他母亲的遗物。他做完这件事后汉尼拔给了他几份文件，都是工程的款项，威尔这才开始了解要维系莱克特城堡及其麾下领地的日常运转是一件多么繁琐的事情。汉尼拔将文件给他时做得非常随意自然，仿佛一切本该如此，这期间没有人来打扰他们，富兰克林悻悻地带着那份修正过后的预算案回来，汉尼拔甚至都没有抬头，直接示意他将文件交给威尔。富兰克林涨红了脸，露出委屈的神情，不安地将文件呈给威尔，而那之后一直到晚餐时间，书房中宁静得几乎能听到彼此的呼吸声。

日光隐去，威尔眼前模糊不清，脑子里塞满了太多的数字，他本来就不是很擅长阅读古北高地语，但数字方面他还是看得很清楚的，尽管脑子里模模糊糊的，腹部又始终酸胀，但他还是看完了计算的部分，并圈出了一些不太相符的帐目。当他将文件还给汉尼拔时，他没有错过汉尼拔眼中的欣悦神色，那让威尔体内深藏的欧米茄本性洋洋得意，为自己取悦了阿尔法而高兴，但威尔本人只是不安地站着，牢牢地抓着外套的袖口。

“做得很好。”汉尼拔对他微笑，“今天就到这里，接下来我会请贝蒂利亚女爵为你安排课程。既然你在数字方面已经有所成就，其余的也不会太难了。”

威尔觉得他很乐意接受那个安排，比他终日待在城堡里无所事事、等着汉尼拔来访问他的寝室要好得多。汉尼拔站起来，将浏览过的文件都整理整齐，“回你的房间去吧，威尔，晚餐时玛戈会去叫你的。”

威尔松了一口气，一整个下午在密闭的书房内与汉尼拔独处对他的情热症状没有任何好处，他飞快地回到自己的房间，房门还没有关好他便解开了颈间的丝巾，然后是那件深蓝色的外套，他也扯掉了汗透的罩衫，他需要洗澡，洗去身上的汗水和股间不停渗出的粘腻，虽然他很怀疑是否还有这个必要。他不停地揉搓自己的脸，焦躁不安，头发几乎完全被汗水打湿，玛戈只看了一眼他的狼狈模样，便摇了摇头：“你不该去吃晚餐。”她果断地回答，叫其他佣人来给威尔擦洗换衣服，但不准他进入浴室。房间里已经很昏暗了，他们放下了一重一重厚重的帘幕，点燃了烛火，让昏昏沉沉的威尔爬入床铺之间，并点燃了壁炉。威尔不停地流汗，玛戈喂给他带着菠萝味的水，威尔喝了许多，他不知道自己是怎么了，从前的热潮从未如此难熬，在野地间睡几个晚上也就好了。他猜测是汉尼拔的存在让自己的热潮变得如此糟糕，他的身体背叛了他，迫切想要与一位阿尔法结合，他无法思考，下午读过的书本和报告在脑海中旋转，最终将他绞入一片深沉的黑暗，他似乎看到克劳福德在对自己怒吼，本能的惧怕让他不断缩起来，他不想听到他的声音，不想再看到他的来信，他浑身都在颤抖。

阿尔法温暖的香气弥漫，伴随着肉食的香气将威尔拉出恐惧的深渊，他从床单间抬起头，壁炉不知何时点燃了，汉尼拔端着一个托盘走了进来。他已经换上了过夜的寝袍，同样是白色的，垂到脚面，头发不再是日间一丝不苟的模样，有几绺碎发垂到额前，这让他看上去比他实际的年纪略微年轻了一些。他在威尔床头放下托盘，先是抱起威尔嗅闻了一下他颈中的气味，这才让他坐起来，将托盘中的食物喂到威尔唇边——撕碎的肉类，佐以酱汁，鼠尾草和百里香的气味十分浓郁。威尔昏沉沉地张开眼睛，顺从地咽下汉尼拔喂给他的食物，偶有酱汁滴落唇边，汉尼拔就会用拇指擦去。吃下几口肉食后汉尼拔继续喂给他乳酪，都是用自己的手指。吃光了半餐后，汉尼拔又让他喝下了某种十分清淡的甜汤。威尔浑身发烫，食物让他多少清醒了一些，他张开眼睛无言地看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔则用角落里摆着的水洗干净了自己的手，重新回到威尔身边坐下，再次伸手抚摸他的额头：“你有些发热，这在热潮来临前是很常见的。威尔，在此之前你经历过几次热潮？”

“三次，”威尔有些畏惧地说，“从没有这么严重过。”

汉尼拔面露笑容，显然被威尔的坦诚所取悦：“这一次与之前不同。”他说，用意不言自明：这一次有我在你身边。他把浑身潮热的欧米茄抱起来，让他枕上自己的肩膀，一只手拢着他的后颈，另一只手隔着寝袍上下抚摸他的背。由于规律的饮食，虽然几个月来都因伤静养，但威尔的体重还是略有增加。汉尼拔认为就他的年纪和身高来说他还是偏瘦，若这次热潮后他没有怀孕（概率很低），汉尼拔觉得有必要在威尔的课程中添加正统的骑士教育，强壮的欧米茄才能诞下强壮的阿尔法，这是每一位莱克特都深信不疑的，历任莱克特的王后中不乏沙场健将。威尔头脑聪明，身体敏捷，已经远胜寻常的欧米茄，汉尼拔等不及要看到自己的王后绽放。但那是将来的事情，眼下他有更为重要的事情要做，他要先让威尔成为自己真正的配偶。他低下头，嘴唇贴上欧米茄汗水淋漓的颈子，深深地嗅闻着未结合的欧米茄甜美的气味，如同蜜糖，乳香，茉莉，以及更为诱惑的、血腥的黑暗。汉尼拔罕见地为这种气味和其下蕴含的意义而沉醉，他年轻的王后已经完全进入情热，且无人染指、纯洁无暇，只等着汉尼拔来占有他。

威尔靠在阿尔法怀里，如同置身炭火一般灼烤着，他的脑袋里昏昏沉沉的，几乎不剩半点儿思考的能力，当汉尼拔的嘴唇贴上他的侧颈时他喜极而泣，喉间发出乞怜的悲鸣，浑身虚软，预备向阿尔法交付自己，至少在肉体上得到快慰和满足。他模糊地感觉到汉尼拔将他抱起来，走向他的床。将他放到柔软的床上之后，阿尔法又喂他饮下了蜜酒和水，可甜美的饮品无法抑制威尔喉间的干渴。汉尼拔的鼻尖轻轻抵着威尔的颈子，毫无餍足地汲取欧米茄的香气，他绝少如此，从孩提时代起汉尼拔就很擅长控制自己了。威尔仰起头，向阿尔法展示自己的颈子，无论从理智还是本能来说，今晚他都需要汉尼拔的标记。此刻的他无比脆弱，却也无比强大，即使头脑昏沉，威尔仍能看出、感觉到阿尔法为他蛊惑，那未必是此刻的他想要的，却正是他需要的。他闭着眼睛，感觉到汉尼拔的唇舌爱抚自己颈间的皮肤，一只手隔着睡袍缓缓爱抚他的肩背，这感觉是如此美好，让威尔觉得他可以将一切交付于本能，让阿尔法和欧米茄的天性帮他完成一切——他所憎恶的本性中的顺从、淫欲、柔软，以及渴求，此刻都成为了武装他的利器。他孤身一人，深入虎口，所能仰仗的只有自己，仅此而已。

汉尼拔对威尔呈现出的顺服姿态自然十分满意，他的王后生涩无比，却极尽所能地取悦着他，这与狩猎时威尔所呈现出的模样如此不同，彼时的威尔浑身浴血，看起来会徒手撕裂任何一名胆敢靠近他的阿尔法，此刻他却在汉尼拔的怀抱里绵软瘫软，如同无辜的羔羊，一步一步走上祭坛。无论那羔羊是否心甘情愿，汉尼拔都将享受自己的祭礼，因为那是威尔呈给他的，无论其后动机为何，汉尼拔相信自己的掌控。他爱抚着威尔的背心，知道这位在野外和孤独中长大的欧米茄定然十分渴求抚慰。欧米茄天生喜爱陪伴，需求阿尔法的爱抚，无论是来自血亲还是伴侣，威尔却剥夺了自己的天性，这需要坚强的意志和敏锐的头脑，都是汉尼拔所欣赏的品质。

威尔脸颊晕红，不停地呻吟着，汗水打湿寝袍，也让他的发丝更为卷曲。他的双手环着汉尼拔的肩膀，脸深埋到阿尔法颈中，笨拙地磨蹭着，想让自己的汗水沾染阿尔法的皮肤、本能地标记他。这近乎孩子气的举止让汉尼拔十分愉悦，他不得不止住威尔在自己怀里磨蹭，将他稍稍推开，在欧米茄燃烧般的湛蓝双眼中看到了深沉的欲望和困惑。汉尼拔暗自决定他事后会将这幅场景绘制下来，永久珍藏。威尔皮肤潮红、满怀欲求的模样被贮藏进脑海深处，与其他珍贵回忆一并妥善保存。直到汉尼拔死去的那一天，威尔都是他的，正如婚礼上的誓言一般。汉尼拔的手指勾住了威尔颈中寝袍的带子，轻轻将它拉开，他承认自己心存戏弄，他大可撕开这件衣物，或是直接掀起寝袍下摆、打开欧米茄的双腿占有他，威尔是如此地湿润，他能闻到欧米茄腿间密处的淫糜，但他更喜欢延缓这个过程，他要让这渴求不已的欧米茄彻底臣服于欲望。光是生物本能加诸于威尔的还不足够，汉尼拔要更进一步打碎他、撕裂他，让他真正地渴求自己，而不是任意一名阿尔法。这种排山倒海般的占有欲令人不安，但汉尼拔无视它，挑开威尔寝袍的系带，露出欧米茄胸前大片覆盖着玫色阴影的汗湿皮肤，附身印下一个亲吻，并将威尔压进床间。

躺下后，威尔模糊地记得婚前那些老欧米茄们的教育，近乎本能地想要翻转身体、跪下向阿尔法呈现自己。那些老妪们喋喋不休，说欧米茄就该被这样占有：这姿势容易受孕，是阿尔法与欧米茄结合的最佳姿势，意味着绝对的臣服。汉尼拔按住他的腹部，让他动弹不得，用自己的重量牢牢压制住王后年轻颤抖的胴体：“嘘……我甜蜜的威尔……”他用嘘声和喉间阿尔法独有的低鸣安抚不安的王后，“嘘……威廉，吾爱，让我看你的眼睛。”威尔稍微安分了一些，双眼大张，看不见阿尔法的脸，却因身上的重量和阿尔法温柔甜蜜的话语而兴奋不已。他知道自己是被汉尼拔关爱着的——那不是爱，威尔不需要阿尔法的爱，他只需要有一个立足之地，需要汉尼拔的信任，此刻阿尔法所呈现出来的温柔抚慰正是恰如其分，他无法奢望从一名莱克特身上获取更多。

汉尼拔满足于威尔短暂的服从，他抬起头，继续慢条斯理地解开威尔颈间的系带，一点一点地将那纷繁复杂、紧密缠绕的带子来开。寝袍的领口被大片蕾丝覆盖，系带解开后，蕾丝的分量将领口坠开，露出了半边肩膀，欧米茄耳后的腺体肿胀着，皮肤变得透明，此处的气味最为浓厚，汉尼拔禁不住再次低头嗅闻，同时一只手扶住威尔的腿，欧米茄的腿支起来，膝盖贴上汉尼拔腰侧，汉尼拔满足地抚上他纤细的脚踝，沿着圆润的踝骨向上，抚摸过修长的小腿。他的欧米茄少年时一定花了大把的时间在野外玩耍奔跑，小腿纤长的肌肉和大腿的线条即使隔着寝袍也十分明显。汉尼拔的手指潜入寝袍边缘，抚上威尔的膝盖，那里的皮肤紧绷火烫，威尔呻吟起来，但汉尼拔的另一只手牢牢地压着他的腹部，不停地咬吻他的腺体，他动弹不得，只能任凭阿尔法的手指如同弹奏竖琴一般地抚摸他湿热的皮肤。寝袍滑落，露出威尔的大腿，那里的皮肤相较威尔身体的其他部分更为苍白，光滑的表层下隐藏着强韧的肌肉，能让他灵活地在森林中奔跑、躲开最为凶残的猎食者，一路跃上汉尼拔的祭坛。汉尼拔抬起身体，在威尔大腿内侧印下一个吻，手沿着他结实的大腿下滑，直到捧上欧米茄圆润坚实的臀部。

威尔喉间发出难耐的低喃，他觉得热极了，想要脱掉身上的寝袍、想要跪下来向阿尔法展现自己，但他脑海中更为理智的部分尚未完全失去意识、忘却自己的存在。他睁大双眼，呼吸急促，阿尔法坚实的胸膛紧贴着他的，他意识到自己心跳如擂鼓，而阿尔法的心跳平缓，并没有被威尔的情热所主宰，这意味着身上的阿尔法有着惊人的自控力。威尔小声呜咽，唤起了汉尼拔的注意，他从威尔颈间抬起头，那只紧贴着威尔臀部的手仍在爱抚那里的温暖皮肤，却不肯碰触威尔湿润的股间：“吾爱，你想要什么？”他的脸上带着一个笑容，近乎得意，却并不让威尔觉得刺眼。威尔喘息着，双腿分开好让汉尼拔嵌身进入，当阿尔法明显鼓胀的下体隔着寝袍贴上他湿透的股间时，威尔低声呻吟，不知道要如何才能让阿尔法停止逗弄。汉尼拔拂开威尔额前湿漉漉的卷发，低头看着他的脸。欧米茄沉浸于欲望之中的蓝色双眼是如此美丽，让他想起莱克特土地极北的老泉，那里的泉水常年冰冻，数十年中只有在盛夏最炎热的夜晚才会消融，泉水之下埋藏着钴蓝色的矿石，经泉水数千年的浸润变得明亮耀眼，却又只有在泉水解冻时才能见到。汉尼拔想知道还要多久这双蓝色的眼睛才会完全浑浊、浸透欲望，饱含泪水，几个小时？一天？他微笑着等待着威尔的回答，威尔眨着眼睛，他的睫毛很浓密，因为汗水而黏在一起，越发烘托出他眼中的蓝意：“我……我不知道……”他回答，这是一个诚实的答案，他没有过阿尔法，即使克劳福德不在乎，他城堡里的阿尔法要么敬重他表面的身份，要么当他是个纯粹的疯子，没有人想要染指这块完全不经历任何雕琢、掩埋在砂石之下的原石。汉尼拔对此并无执着，但想到能够由自己来全盘教导、操控威尔，甚至包括肉体的欢愉方面，这念头不能不让他愉悦。他低头亲吻欧米茄的嘴唇，威尔瞪大眼睛，本能地分开唇瓣，让阿尔法的舌头滑进他唇间。他在吻他，这一点威尔还能够理解，但很快这个吻便升温了，汉尼拔吸吮着威尔的唇舌，像是要将他唇齿间参与的蜜与酒全部舔去，像是要将他整个人撕碎吞下一般急切。威尔能做的只是仰起头笨拙地承受这个吻，汉尼拔的大手还抓着他的腰臀，用力揉捏着那里柔韧的皮肤，留下一块又一块淤青却毫不在意。

威尔发出柔和的呻吟声，不安地在阿尔法结实的重量下扭动身躯，从未有人如此甜蜜地亲吻、抚摸过他，往日热潮时他总是躲到旷野间与他的狗群为伴，他们丰厚的皮毛和湿漉漉的鼻子无法像阿尔法的温暖身躯这样带给他抚慰，无法像阿尔法的唇舌一样撩起他更多的欲望，也无法像阿尔法的手掌一样让他心怀期待。他不该对汉尼拔有任何期待，可是威尔闭上了双眼，当汉尼拔终于将那件几乎湿透的寝袍从他身上剥去、随意地扔到床下时，他舒展身体，双手抵着阿尔法的胸膛，也想要脱掉汉尼拔的寝袍。汉尼拔一只手按住他的胸口，满意于手掌下奶油般顺滑柔腻的皮肤：“现在，威尔，转过去，为我展现你自己。”

汉尼拔谨慎地思考过要如何占据他年轻的王后。他想要看着威尔的眼睛，牢牢地记住威尔承受他的结的模样，但鉴于威尔年轻又毫无经验，传统的姿势也许会让他觉得更容易。他仅有的一点儿担心在欧米茄展示自己后便烟消云散——威尔甜蜜地遵循了他的命令，用一种热潮时难得见到的优雅转过身，手脚按着软硬适应的床，在阿尔法面前跪下，弯低上身，脸埋进枕头，这姿势无可避免地让他的腰臀高高翘起，双腿分开，潮湿的，散发着浓郁甜美气息的穴口完美呈现，这画面实在令人愉悦，即使汉尼拔自控惊人，面对这一幕也几乎失守。他深吸了一口气，在威尔身后跪下，一只手按上威尔的后颈，另一只手拉着他的腰，调整他的姿势、拉高他的下身，好让接下来的插入变得更为容易。他从气味便能判断出威尔不需要准备，他已经进入情热，为了身后的阿尔法而变得甜蜜柔软，全然湿透了，一股一股的粘液流淌出来，让他大腿间苍白的皮肤闪闪发亮。

汉尼拔饱吸了一口气，将威尔情热的气味深藏于心，威尔的气息中又添加了一些柑橘的甜香，他一只手抓紧威尔的腰，另一只手扶住自己鼓胀的勃起，厚重的顶端抵上威尔的穴口，如同切入融化的黄油一般沉入。身下的威尔绷紧了身体，双手无助地揪紧了丝绵床单，发出一声绵长的叫喊，听不出是痛苦还是欢愉。他显然不适应这样的进入，身体在抗拒阿尔法的入侵，汉尼拔只是紧紧地抓着他，坚定地推进，直到他的胯骨贴上威尔富有弹性的臀瓣，他弯低身体，嘴唇贴上威尔的肩头，一只手抓住威尔的后颈，威尔的脸深埋进枕头间，汉尼拔迫使他转过脸来，好看到威尔双眼大张、初次被阿尔法进入、填满的模样。威尔看起来完美无瑕，蓝色的双眼如同老泉浸洗过的钴蓝矿石，清透美丽，汗水让他脸颊上玫瑰色的红晕闪闪发光，淡粉色的嘴唇微微张开，无意识地呻吟着，好像在哀求阿尔法的怜悯。汉尼拔亲吻他的嘴角，胸膛深处不自觉发出柔和的震动声，安抚着他的欧米茄：“你做得很好，威尔，就像这样别动。”

威尔闭上眼睛，他的睫毛湿得像是在泉水中浸泡过，原本绷紧的身体也一点儿一点儿放松下来，他已经进入了情热，初次被插入的不耐与疼痛很快便消失，他的身体识别出一位盛年的阿尔法的入侵，欢欣鼓舞，分泌出更多的粘液、散发出更美妙的香气，穴口挤动，似乎想要对方更深入、更用力地蹂躏他。

汉尼拔对威尔的反应极为满意，他低吼着抓紧了威尔的腰，他的王后是经过狩猎认证的，足够强壮、可以承受他的占有，初始的温柔逝去，他开始像一个真正的阿尔法那样占有自己的伴侣。他的两只手紧抓着威尔的腰臀，留下一块又一块手印，有时又会用力揉搓欧米茄丰满的臀瓣或是柔嫩的乳头，想像这具年轻的肉体孕育生命的模样，那一定会是这时间最美丽、最珍贵的艺术品。汉尼拔几乎屈服在阿尔法本性之下，这是他少年时就再没有过的事情，他低吼着，喘息着，将威尔的身体翻转过去，压上他，再次深深地进入他湿润的体内。欧米茄顺从地被他侵占，大张着双眼与汉尼拔对视，那双蓝宝石般的眼睛浸泡在老泉的水流之中，他浑身都在流水，汗水，泪水，粘液，脸颊潮红得如同着了火，身体在汉尼拔的顶弄下颤动，下体火热又湿润地容纳他的阿尔法，两条有力的腿夹紧了汉尼拔的腰。他再没有了半点儿羞耻与生涩，本能主宰了他，现在他的身体成为一道肉欲盛宴，任由汉尼拔享用，当汉尼拔深入他时，他甚至会给予回应、笨拙地挺起腰来迎合他的阿尔法。

夜晚相当漫长，壁炉早已熄灭，房间里弥漫着淡淡的接骨木香气，混合其间的是威尔越发浓郁的甜蜜气味，柑橘与乳香气味几乎令人窒息，却又是如此地美好，引逗得汉尼拔的麝香气味也变得更加沉重。肉体摩擦碰撞的声音填满了整个空间，威尔觉得自己好似化成了一滩水，柔软地臣服在波浪间，除了将他填满的阿尔法的阴茎之外什么都不知道。那种感觉是从未有过的温暖充实，他跪在阿尔法面前，再一次从后面承受他，现在这已经变得十分容易，他的身体如此湿滑，可以让汉尼拔任意操弄，但汉尼拔仍是温柔的，也许不够克制，但尽可能地温柔。他抓着威尔的腰臀顶弄，抚摸他的背，他的胸口和他的肩膀，有时候修长的手指抓住他的卷发，与他接吻、吞掉他喉间的哀求与喘息。威尔的声音沙哑，不停地说着“求你了”和“更多”，汗水让他周身变得越加湿滑，他开始迷恋被占有的感觉，且似乎并不仅是热潮的影响。最终那一刻的感觉美妙无比，他感觉到体内有什么东西深深地涨开，过于饱满的疼痛从他眼中逼出一波泪水。汉尼拔放开手，让他倒入床褥间，结结实实地从背后压着他，宽阔的肩膀紧贴着威尔的背心，一只手搂住他，让他侧躺，偎进自己的怀里，枕着自己的手臂。

威尔的胸口剧烈地起伏着，心跳得太快，让他头晕目眩，他模糊地感觉到背心处传来的汉尼拔的心跳声仍然平缓有力，那种已经熟悉起来的节奏安抚了他，他小声呜咽着，因疼痛而颤抖，理智知道让他痛苦的正是阿尔法的结，而情感却让他反而想要更靠向身后的阿尔法，寻求保护和怜爱。这种软弱的本能让威尔羞愧，他闭上眼睛，汉尼拔则倾身亲吻他的肩膀：“你做得很好，威尔，我甜蜜的威尔，一切都会好起来的。”他的语声低沉温暖，安抚着第一次被阿尔法成结的年轻欧米茄，一只手拢着威尔的身体，另一只沿着他的身侧上下抚摸着，“你觉得如何？”

威尔张开眼，脑海里还一片模糊，但第一波情热的影响多少因交媾而消散了一些，他忽然意识到汉尼拔还没有咬他，他瑟缩了一下，感觉到体内的结勃动着，似乎还想要更深入他。他的脸紧贴着汉尼拔强有力的手臂，他没想到汉尼拔会在事后问自己的感受，若有可能他现在不是很想谈话，但他不能回避阿尔法的问题：“还好。”他低声说，惊讶于自己的声音不知何时变得如此沙哑。汉尼拔低笑着亲吻他的侧脸，“那就好，”他说，指尖爱抚上威尔颈后红肿的腺体，“我想在做这件事时，你仍保有神志。”威尔尚未反应过来，便感觉到了一阵尖锐的疼痛，阿尔法的利齿獠牙刺穿了他腺体处柔软的皮肤，深深地沉入血肉中，唾液中的某种成分迅速帮助威尔止血、麻木伤口处皮肤刺穿、血肉被侵入的疼痛。威尔从白热的剧痛中清醒过来，意外地发现自己又高潮了一次，身下的寝具和赤裸的腹部粘满体液。他虚弱地喘息着，汉尼拔则反复舔舐那处新生的咬痕，喉咙深处传出隆隆的震动声，安抚着他精疲力竭的欧米茄：“睡吧，威尔。”

威尔闭上眼睛，几乎是立刻便陷入了沉睡。当他再醒来时，明亮的月光照进房间，空清新的空气略微透进来，但两人交媾的味道仍很浓郁。他感觉到汉尼拔在自己身后，待看到他醒来后便让他翻过去，阴茎毫无障碍地滑入他仍湿滑敞开的身体里。威尔本能地弓起背、勉力撑起身体，抬起腰臀好让阿尔法进得更深，这一轮汉尼拔表现得略为粗暴，但威尔爱那每一分每一秒，被填满、被撑开、被拥抱、被关爱。汉尼拔没有再咬他，天明之前他一共成结了三次，威尔浑身酸软，体内因承受了太多次阿尔法的结而胀痛，他已经记不清自己高潮了多少次，最后一次是在汉尼拔的结上，仿佛不到一夜，阿尔法便将他所畏惧的痛苦转为极大的欢愉。第一绺阳光照进室内，汉尼拔起身检查了一下威尔腿间，穴口因过度使用而肿胀，但没有流血。他在威尔已经遍布手印的大腿内侧印下一个虔诚的吻，未来的某一天他会用自己的唇舌品尝他年轻的王后，由内至外，每一寸肌肤都不会放过，但现在他会让威尔休息。威尔昏昏沉沉，体温仍然很高，但散发出的情热气味略有缓解。欧米茄的情热大多一到三天不等，就汉尼拔对威尔的了解来看，他的情热恐怕会更为短暂但频繁，为了迎合身边的阿尔法，他的身体正努力调整、快速进入最适宜怀孕的状态。汉尼拔低头嗅闻威尔的颈项，露出一个难以察觉的微笑：他似乎总是无法看透这位年轻的王后，威尔带给他的惊喜是无穷尽的，显然只要一个晚上，他的气味便发生了变化，甜美的柑橘与浓郁的乳香气息下，若有似无地掺入了一丝汉尼拔的气息，若非他的嗅觉极其敏感，这气味几乎是无法识别的。但汉尼拔察觉到了差别，威尔的气味中交缠着的是自己的气息，现在还很淡，但很快便会浓郁起来、所有人都闻得到。

床单和寝具需要更换，威尔也需要洗浴，汉尼拔望了一眼沉睡的伴侣，黎明的阳光为他赤裸的身体附上一层近乎圣洁的光辉。威尔像初入人世的婴孩一般蜷缩着，深色的头发铺在雪白的枕头上，睫毛颤动，皮肤上覆盖着一层晶莹的汗水。汉尼拔弯腰深吸了一口他的气味，尽情享受那浓郁的柑橘和乳香气味，以及其下掩映的自己的余味，然后他在威尔肩头落下一个吻。威尔颈中的咬痕已经不再流血，夜来汉尼拔反复舔舐它，促进伤口愈合，假以时日，翻开的血肉将会完美痊愈，只留下一道浅色的疤痕，将威尔与他捆绑，直到死亡将他们分开。这个认知让汉尼拔愉悦万分，他不知道历代的莱克特是否都用这种心情面对他们的命定伴侣，他用手指梳理着威尔汗湿的卷发，此时此刻，他暂时不去想他的王后可能会背叛他，不去想威尔藏起的那些秘密和克劳福德的来信，他只是温柔地看着威尔，抚摸他，欣赏他，即使今后的每一天他都如此醒来，这一刻仍会是他永远珍视的美景。

这一刻，只有这一刻，汉尼拔感到了满足。

威尔睡到将近中午才醒来，他意识到天色已晚，不仅为自己的慵懒而羞愧。汉尼拔不在房间里，这让威尔本能地想要寻找刚结合的阿尔法，他不确定自己是否尚因情热而渴求，但他的体温似乎有所下降。他坐起来，因体内的酸痛而皱眉，他身上穿着一件寝袍，也许是夜来汉尼拔替他换上的，他毫无记忆。威尔下了床，第一步就毫不体面地摔倒在了地毯上，他完全没有意识到自己的腿有多么地酸软无力，脸颊埋进柔软的羊毛地毯里，威尔想起了前一夜的不堪回忆：他是如何跪着承受阿尔法的结，直到他大腿酸痛、再也无法忍受更多，而阿尔法是如何紧贴着他的背温言细语，告诉他他做得有多么好。房门打开，汉尼拔端着一个托盘走进来，看到威尔狼狈地倒在地毯上，他露出一个微笑，似乎是被眼前的滑稽场景取悦了。他放下手里香气四溢的托盘，走上前将威尔拉起来，威尔很感激他没有试图抱起自己，他现在不是很想面对汉尼拔。

“早上好，威尔。”汉尼拔伸出一只手环着威尔的腰、帮他站直身体，他意识到威尔在回避自己的目光，若是任何一个寻常的早晨，汉尼拔会认为威尔的举动粗鲁无礼，但今早是特别的。他愉悦地松开威尔，在他年轻的王后身上感受到的并不是羞涩，更多的是耻辱，似乎他为自己终于向本性屈服、向汉尼拔展示出了自己顺服的一面而感到羞愧。这种与欧米茄天生柔弱的本性相矛盾的个性令汉尼拔神往，为了给威尔留一些余地，他确认威尔能够靠自己站立后便松开了手，走到小桌边。这张桌子是蔷薇木的，褐色表面带着密实的纹理，中央一块独特的伤疤看起来像是一朵含苞待放的玫瑰。这张桌子自然也是汉尼拔母亲的旧物。汉尼拔清晰记得自己幼年时代里，他那位金发的母亲曾坐在这张桌子旁，享用清晨的咖啡，有时候是茶，一面抚慰他尚幼小的妹妹，米莎，她的名字是米莎，曾经是。岁月流逝，所余下的只有大得过分的莱克特城堡和其内的财富，这张桌子保养良好，不曾经历任何战火染指，也许在那些黑暗的夜晚中的某一个时刻，他母亲的鲜血曾流过蔷薇木光滑的表层，深入油脂，将血与屠杀的气味深深浸染进家具中，但这个早晨是平和的，汉尼拔只能闻到威尔的汗水和体液的气味，而那气味从不曾让他不快。他把餐盘里的食物拿出来，一样一样摆放在桌上，他说不清是何种心情让自己清早起床、离开他温暖的王后，一路到城堡底层的厨房中亲手准备食物。汉尼拔很擅长烹饪，但他的地位与财富确保了他无需亲自动手，他已经许多年没有进过厨房了。

威尔仍在回避汉尼拔的视线，他很想去盥洗，但实在移不动脚步，不得不颓然在床上坐下，体内的酸痛让他皱眉，他希望情热已经结束，他不是很确定自己还能承受更多。此时此刻，威尔只能庆幸自己身上还穿着寝袍——它很薄，并不是一贯的羊毛织物，几乎没有什么蔽体的作用，但聊胜于无。他慢慢蜷缩起来，每动一下都会牵扯到下体，被阿尔法的结撑开的疼痛是如此独特，比起痛苦，威尔的欧米茄本性已经将它与欢愉连接起来，于是每承受一次这种酸痛，他所想到的便是被打开、被包容的快乐。汉尼拔让他快乐，即使只是在情热的高潮中、在理智与现实模糊的某个瞬间，他是快乐的，那个被称作疯狼的孩子忘却了噩梦与杀戮，在一个温暖的怀抱中得到了快乐，这听起来几乎是一个甜蜜的童话，所有底层的欧米茄甚或阿尔法都或多或少梦想过的结局，所有人，但不是威尔﹒格雷厄姆。

“你需要进食，”汉尼拔没有去看威尔，而是纵容自己沉浸在喂食欧米茄的另一种满足之中，“这里有蜂蜜冷豆汤，加薄荷调味，还有一些烤牛腰，很适合你现在的需求。玛戈很快会来照顾你，今天你不必去我的书房。”他将餐点摆放妥当，在一片烤过的面包上涂抹了一层薄薄的果酱，他很想亲手喂威尔，但他觉得威尔现在更想要独处。

威尔茫然地看着桌子上琳琅满目的主食和配餐，在威尔醒来前汉尼拔自然已经吃过早午餐、并在书房里待了几个小时，处理一些必要的事务。此刻他并不觉得饿，只是给自己倒了一杯白葡萄酒慢慢品尝，威尔终于有了足够的力气起身，在餐桌对面的柔软靠椅上坐下，适应着逐渐弥漫全身的疼痛。他面前摆着的饮品是红色的，但没有酒味，他勉力尝了一口，是石榴汁，非常清甜，立刻亟不可待地喝下大半杯。昨夜汉尼拔有确保他补充足够的水分，但情热刚过的欧米茄往往总是很饥渴的，字面意义上而言。

“我们需要调整你的课程安排，有些项目需要排后，我不想让你劳累过度，饮食结构也当适度变化。”汉尼拔从容地说，看着威尔吃下面包和烤肉，“牛腰”是他亲手腌制的，酸脆的口味非常适合此时威尔的需求，冷豆汤中的脂肪也能帮助威尔恢复体力，适应接下来的更多变化，富含糖分的蜂蜜和石榴则会让威尔的脸颊上保持那种健康的红晕，汉尼拔等不及看到他的更多转变。

“变化？”威尔不是很确定地问，“有什么需要改变吗？”

“很多事情，威尔我亲爱的，我们现在正处于一个关键的阶段，”汉尼拔微笑着伸手抚摸威尔的后颈，拇指滑过那处被自己反复啃咬舔舐过的伤疤，它已经基本愈合，不再流血，他想象着威尔颈间布满自己所留下的疤痕的模样，再把这样的威尔展示给克劳福德。不，还会有更为美妙的场景，只要假以时日——“克劳福德即将到访，时机再恰当不过。”

“我不觉得有什么恰当的。”威尔干笑，想起了那封隐秘的、已被自己烧毁的来信，“你向来不喜欢他。”

这不是试探，仅是简单的陈述，克劳福德与莱克特家族的渊源可以追述到数百年前，即使只是克劳福德曾经的家臣和现任的养子，威尔也对那些古老相传的相互憎恨熟悉在心，若两个阿尔法一见面就咬断对方的脖子，威尔是丝毫不会觉得奇怪的。

“我欢迎他来参加我的庆典，作为你的养父，我的贵客，当然。”汉尼拔微笑，不停地抚摸威尔颈中柔嫩的皮肤，手指磨蹭着他后颈的卷发，它们变得更长、更柔软，需要妥善打理梳弄，也许他会给威尔更多的油膏，这一刻他的目光中充满难得的暖意，几乎可称得上是爱，“虽然还非常早，但我确定你怀孕了，吾爱，所以你的热潮才会骤然停止。莱克特城堡即将迎来第九位继承人，我认为一场庆典是恰如其分的。”

威尔手里的银质雕花长柄杓跌落到了地板上，“当啷”一声，撕裂了这个宁静的清晨。他的手不安地垂落到腹部，隔着寝袍抚摸那里平坦的肌肤，他与汉尼拔对视，在那双栗色的眼中，他看到了无边的喜悦与无尽的黑暗，他想起了少年时的噩梦，梦中一头雄鹿的长角穿刺了他的身体，血流汇成汪洋，吞噬了自己的尸体和雄鹿的悲鸣。他想起了父亲抚慰他的双手，他说，威廉，我的孩子，诸事皆有因。威尔觉得周身的血液变得冰冷无比，只有腹部那一小块是温暖的，他感觉到汉尼拔修长有力的手指环在他颈中，只要一点点儿力气，他就能够杀死威尔，给与威尔所渴求的永恒的安眠。威尔并不害怕汉尼拔会杀他，他更怕的是汉尼拔不会动手，他挤出一个微笑，脸色苍白得如同一个幽魂，他觉得汉尼拔也许什么都知道，那双栗色眼眸与梦境中雄鹿深黑色的双眼渐渐重合，恍然间威尔明白了自己的噩梦背后更深层的恐惧。

它们从来不是噩梦，它们只是预知。在这一刻，威尔明白他没有寻找到父亲所说的那个“因”，但他确信他已经遇见了自己的“果”。


End file.
